Entre el Pasado y el Futuro
by Lalaith Quetzalli
Summary: ¿Es posible viajar en el tiempo? ¿Es posible cambiar el pasado? Yo creo que sí, y lo haré, para poder ver felices a todas las personas que amo. HHr, R? Ya es tiempo de que Laila regrese a su época. Terminado
1. Prólogo

> > **Entre el pasado y el futuro...**
> 
> **Hay un Instante, un Momento, un Segundo llamado Presente.**

  
  
_Prólogo:_  
  
Hola, soy Lilian, mi apellido no es importante. Tengo 16 años, voy a entrar a 6to curso en Hogwarts; y les voy a contar una historia muy interesante.  
  
Esta historia comienza una noche en que yo me encontraba en mi habitación. Era medianoche y me desperté cuando oí el ruido de algo romperse. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Me amarré una bata y bajé la escalera en silencio. Al llegar al piso de abajo vi a mi padre batiéndose con un hombre encapuchado. Mi madre estaba refugiada detrás de una silla con mi hermano menor en brazos; el bebé no paraba de llorar, y mi mamá con la varita en alto estaba en alerta.  
  
-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! –grité asustada.  
  
-¡Lilian vuelve a tu habitación! –gritó mi padre  
  
Yo no tuve tiempo de responder. El encapuchado, un mortífago sin duda, arrojó a mi padre contra la pared y se dirigió hacia mí. Pero algo que me hace a mi diferente es que no soy como cualquier maga; soy una animaga. En el momento que el mortífago se arrojó contra mí me transformé en una lechuza y lo esquivé. Así volé hasta donde estaba mi madre y hermano.  
  
-¡Malditos! –gritó el mortífago, -¡Pero volveré!  
  
Diciendo esto se desapareció.  
  
-¿Quién era ese? –pregunté volviendo a la normalidad  
  
-Malfoy, -dijo mi padre, -uno de los últimos mortífagos.  
  
-No puedo creer que quiera matarte, -dijo mi madre, -Es decir, el que tú seas auror no significa que tú tienes la culpa de lo que le ha pasado los últimos veinte años.  
  
-Ni yo, ni ninguno de nuestros amigos a quienes él y otros han atacado, -dijo mi padre sacudiéndose la túnica.  
  
Mi madre me entregó a mi hermano para que lo arrullara. Después recorrió la casa haciendo ademanes con su varita y recitando distintos hechizos. Así hasta que la sala volvió a estar como antes.  
  
-Esto que acaba de pasar me comprueba que no debo dejarte ir en esa misión que han estado planeando tu padre y tú.  
  
-¡Pero mamá! –protest  
  
Es cierto, no les he dicho que misión. Bueno, mi papá encontró un aparato mágico que me puede hacer viajar a través del tiempo; pensábamos usarlo para que yo viajara al pasado a cambiar algunas cosas de la historia. Mi mamá no estaba de acuerdo, pensaba que era muy peligroso.  
  
-Pero mamá, -repetí, -Esto es muy importante y me se cuidar. Papá me ha enseñado suficientes hechizos, maldiciones, y contra maldiciones para poder defenderme.  
  
-Si pero, y si apareciera un mortífago y te atacara, -insistió mi madre  
  
-Ya pero, mi padre me enseño el hechizo "Difevite" ,-insistí yo.  
  
-Pero aún no lo dominas, -dijo ella, -Y aunque lo hicieras necesitarías que fuera muy fuerte para protegerte de todas las maldiciones.  
  
-Significa que no confías en mí.  
  
-No es eso...  
  
-Piénsalo mamá. Piensa lo feliz que sería mi padrino si mi viaje tiene éxito; y no solo él, también muchas más personas. También papá sería feliz...  
  
Mi padre suspiró.  
  
Mi madre pareció pensárselo un largo rato.  
  
-Hablaremos de esto después ¿si?  
  
Pensé que no era conveniente insistir, al menos no por el momento, y volví a mi cama.  
  
Una semana después entre mi papá y yo habíamos logrado convencer a mi madre de que era seguro que yo viajara. Hice mi baúl. No fue difícil, las túnicas eran las mismas, para mí y una mujer que yo iba a salvar del pasado y me ayudaría, y yo iba a usar los libros de mi padre. Me puse una túnica negra sencilla y me guardé la varita, preparándome para lo que me esperaba.  
  
-Esto, -dijo mi padre dándome una carpeta, -Son tus papeles como Laila Evans, y los de las personas que te van a acompañar.  
  
-¿Eso es válido? –preguntó mi madre dudando  
  
-Tiene el sello del ministerio amor, -dijo mi padre, -Claro que es válido.  
  
Mi madre no dijo nada y yo guardé la carpeta en el baúl.  
  
Después mi padre me dio un frasco.  
  
-Esta es una poción de clonación, -dijo él. –Usarás una gota para clonar los cuerpos de aquellos a los que salves. Así nadie sabrá nada, creerán que realmente murieron.  
  
-Pero, -dijo mi madre, -¿Por qué tienes que quedarte en el pasado a cursar el 6to curso?  
  
-Porque así podré ayudar más, -respondí.  
  
Mi mamá ya no dijo nada. Mi padre sacó un brazalete de hierro y me lo puso en la parte alta del brazo.  
  
-Bien, -dijo él, -Esto ya esta programado. Cada vez que termines con la misión en alguno de los lugares solo oprime el botón verde e irás al siguiente lugar. Pero ten mucho cuidado, porque una vez que te vayas no podrás volver.  
  
-¿Segura que estás lista hija? –preguntó mi mamá por enésima vez,  
  
-Si mamá, -le dije yo, -Estaré bien.  
  
Ella asintió. Mi padre me dio la capa invisible. Yo la puse en mi hombro; me despedí de mis padres.  
  
-Adiós mamá, papá, -les dije, -Volveré en un año.  
  
Con eso oprimí el botón verde y desaparecí. 


	2. Capítulo 1

> > **Entre el pasado y el futuro...**
> 
> **Hay un Instante, un Momento, un Segundo, llamado Presente**

_Capitulo 1.- Salvación de inocentes_  
  
Aparecí en un oscuro callejón. Reaccioné al oír el grito de una mujer. Me puse la capa invisible y salí de detrás de unas tablas. Ahí estaba Laura Marvesh con 3 mortífagos y Lord Voldemort en frente. Esperé a que Voldemort alzara la varita, en ese momento salí corriendo tomé a Laura del brazo; le puse una gota de la poción. En el momento que se notó el efecto jalé a la otra Laura debajo de la capa invisible y salí corriendo a esconderme.  
  
Vislumbré tras de mí una brillante luz verde.  
  
-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Laura  
  
-Es una larga historia, -le dije, -Explicaciones después.  
  
Me levanté la manga de la túnica y oprimí el botón verde.  
  
Lo siguiente que vi fue una casa en medio de unos árboles, a la vez que escuché el susurro de una capa acercarse. Sabía lo que eso significaba.  
  
-Espérame aquí, -le dije a Laura, -Enseguida vuelvo.  
  
Me puse la capa invisible y corrí tratando de no hacer ruido. Llegué junto a la puerta y vi como Lord Voldemort se batía con James Potter. Tenía que esperar el momento exacto. Cuando este llegó repetí lo que había hecho con Laura para sacar a James; casi fallo, no pude evitar que James quedara inconsciente.  
  
Lo puse con Laura.  
  
-¿Qué pasó aquí? –preguntó Laura  
  
-Le salvé la vida, -le respondí., -Cuídalo, iré por Lily.  
  
Me puse de nuevo la capa y entré por la puerta abierta a la casa de los Potter. Desde abajo alcancé a oír la voz implorante de Lily:  
  
-No...a Harry no... a mi hijo no... no mates a Harry... mátame a mí en vez de a él...  
  
Era horrible oír eso pero me armé de valor y subí las escaleras en silencio.  
  
Al llegar a la habitación necesité tener mucho cuidado para poder pasar por detrás de Voldemort. Una vez que tenía a Lily semi-consciente bajo la capa me vi con un problema: ¿Cómo salir? En el último momento salté por la ventana y caí sobre un montón de hojas secas.  
  
Tomé con fuerza a Lily y la llevé con James y Laura. Ahí oprimí el botón verde de nuevo.  
  
Aparecimos en las afueras de un cementerio, donde en un par de minutos llegaría Colagusano.  
  
-Ahora si dinos muchacha, -dijo Laura, -¿Qué está pasando?  
  
-Se los diré pronto, -le respondí, -En cuanto vaya por un muchacho. Espérenme aquí.  
  
Nuevamente oculta por la capa invisible entre en el cementerio. Llegué hasta detrás de Cedric Diggory, saqué la poción, le puse una gota y apareció su clon. Como Harry estaba en el suelo no se dio cuenta de nada. Tomé a Cedric del brazo y lo puse bajo la capa invisible. No sabía por qué pero me mareaba el tener a Lord Voldemort tan cerca.  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Cedric  
  
-Sh... –murmur  
  
-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué está pasando?, -seguía preguntando  
  
-Calla, -le dije –Nos descubrirán  
  
-¿Quién? –preguntó él, -¿A dónde me llevas? ¿Dónde está Harry?  
  
Estaba haciendo mucho ruido, nos descubrirían.  
  
-Demasiadas preguntas, -le dije, -no hay tiempo.  
  
-¿Por qué no? –insistía él, -Dime.  
  
-Es suficiente, -dije yo harta.  
  
Deslicé mi mano dentro de la túnica y saqué mi varita. Apunté a Cedric y:  
  
-Desmaius, -susurré.  
  
Cedric se desmayó.  
  
-Fiu... –dije yo.  
  
Cedric quedó inconsciente y aunque me fue más difícil llevarlo al menos no hacíamos ruido.  
  
-Si nos hubieran descubierto... –me dije a mí misma, -No, no, no, no quiero ni pensarlo.  
  
Y sin más, seguí caminando entre las lápidas del cementerio, hacia donde había dejado a Laura, Lily y James.  
  
-¿Ahora sí me dirás lo que está sucediendo? –preguntó Laura  
  
-Aún no, -le dije, -Falta uno más.  
  
Los sujeté y oprimí mi brazalete, aparecimos en un vestíbulo con unas lindas estatuas doradas.  
  
-Esto es el Atrio del Ministerio, -dijo Laura sorprendida.  
  
-Así es, -le dije yo, -Laura, quédate aquí con Lily, James y Cedric, yo tengo que ir a terminar ésta misión.  
  
Justo en ese momento sentí una punzada de dolor en mi cabeza, Debo darme prisa, pensé. Y de inmediato salí corriendo hacia el elevador. Pulsé el botón al nivel 9, el "Departamento de Misterios"  
  
Al llegar abajo me convertí en lechuza, y fui volando por el pasillo. Comenzaba a preguntarme qué dirección debía tomar, cuando escuché gritos, hechizos. Seguí las voces y llegué a una habitación donde vi a varios jóvenes magos con las varitas en alto, listos para defenderse de los mortífagos que se encontraban cerca. Ahí vi a una de las chicas inconsciente.  
  
'Oh no, pensé yo, pero antes de ir hacia ella me detuve, reflexionando, Ella estará bien, me dije, y seguí por otro rumbo. No tardé en llegar a una abertura en el suelo, ahí podía escuchar voces, y al mirar abajo pude ver a dos chicos.  
  
'Al fin, pensé yo.  
  
-Impedimenta, -gritó uno de los chicos.  
  
Entonces algo se rompió, una esfera acababa de caer al suelo. Al instante uno de los chicos comenzó a disculparse, el otro parecía más preocupado por salir de ese lugar.  
  
Aproveché una distracción para pasar junto a ellos sin que me vieran, y dirigirme a otra parte de la habitación, la cuál se encontraba llena de mortífagos y magos miembros de la Orden del Fénix combatiendo.  
  
-¡Dumbledore! –gritó en ese momento uno de los chicos.  
  
Al darme la vuelta pude ver a un mago con una larga barba blanca. Sin duda era Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Al llegar Dumbledore él usó un hechizo para dominar a todos los mortífagos, yo sabía que ese era un hechizo de alto nivel, de dónde yo venía estaba limitado a magos graduados, o miembros de la Orden del Fénix (Cabe agregar que yo soy miembro de dicha orden).  
  
Todo parecía ir muy bien, pero yo sabía que algo estaba por suceder, que nadie esperaba. Y así era. Justo en ese momento una mortífaga, Lestrange, lanzó un ataque a uno de los magos, Sirius Black, éste le dio en el pecho y el comenzó a caer. En ese momento todo sucedió en cámara lenta. Al transformarme en humana para ayudar a Black, el frasco con la poción de clonación cayó al suelo y se rompió.  
  
'No puede ser, pensé yo al borde del colapso. Pero recordé que sin importar que tenía un inocente que salvar. Corrí detrás de Black y sujeté su túnica, en un segundo decidí que hacer:  
  
-¡Transportus! –exclamé.  
  
En el último momento, justo antes de caer detrás de un misterioso velo, desaparecimos.  
  
Aparecimos en una habitación conjunta. Por suerte Black había quedado inconsciente justo después de que realicé el hechizo, así que no me había visto.  
  
Desde donde me encontraba pude escuchar los gritos de uno de los chicos, Harry Potter, al pensar que Black, Sirius Black, su padrino, había muerto.  
  
-Perdóname, -murmuré en voz baja. Entonces recordé algo, según mis cálculos, Harry seguía a Lestrange hacia arriba, ¡Y arriba estaban Laura, Lily, James y Cedric!  
  
En mi cabeza podía sentir el dolor de Harry.  
  
-No puedo hacerlo, -me dije, -Simplemente no puedo. Además, él jamás lo entendería, -esto lo agregué como una excusa.  
  
Pero aún tenía que actuar rápido. Tomé a Black del brazo y murmuré:  
  
-¡Retorno!  
  
Al instante ambos estábamos de vuelta en la habitación.  
  
Ahí dejé a Black en el suelo, y me convertí en lechuza al ver que alguien se acercaba.  
  
-¡Lupin! ¡Tonks! –gritó en ese momento Ojo Loco Moody acercándose, -¡Vengan!  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Moody? –preguntó Lupin, pero él lo vio, -¡Sirius!  
  
-¡¿Qué?! –gritó Tonks en ese momento, -¿Cómo es posible?  
  
-No lo sé, -dijo Lupin corriendo hacia él y checándolo, -Está vivo.  
  
-Que extraño, -dijo Moddy en ese momento, -Juraría que había alguien más aquí hace un momento.  
  
Fue cuando decidí marcharme, antes que Moody me viera con el extraño ojo ese.  
  
Salí volando de prisa hacia el vestíbulo. Ahí vi un duelo entre Harry y Lestrange. Logré esquivarlo y llegué detrás del escritorio del Atrio, donde aún me esperaba Laura, aunque me apuntó con la varita en cuanto me acerqué.  
  
-Calma, -le dije, aunque yo misma estaba muy nerviosa.  
  
-No sé que está pasando allá, pero pensé que ya te habían matado, -dijo Laura  
  
-Por la Barba de Merlín que más vale que eso no suceda. –dije yo. –Debemos irnos.  
  
Laura estuvo completamente de acuerdo conmigo. La tomé a ella y a Cedric de la mano, Lily y James con Laura; oprimí el botón verde de mi brazalete. 


	3. Capítulo 2

> > **Entre el pasado y el futuro...**
> 
> **Hay un Instante, un Momento, un Segundo, llamado Presente**

_Capitulo 2.- Llegada a una nueva época_  
  
Aparecimos en las afueras de Hogsmeade. Fui al edificio donde se rentaban departamentos. Abrí mi baúl y saque mi monedero; también saqué túnicas para todos mis acompañantes. Después toque la puerta.  
  
-¿Si? –preguntó un hombre desde adentro.  
  
-Vine a rentar el departamento, -le dije  
  
-¿Por cuánto tiempo? –me pregunt  
  
-Un año, -le dije  
  
-Pasa, -me dijo él.  
  
Entré, firmé unos papeles, le pagué, y después me fui con mis cuatro acompañantes al departamento.  
  
-Ahora si, -dijo Laura, -¿Vas a hablar?  
  
-Si, -le dije.  
  
Guardé mi capa, luego saqué mi varita y apunté a Cedric, Lily, James.  
  
-Enervate, -les dije.  
  
-Voldemort, ¿Dónde está? –preguntó James  
  
-Harry, hijo, -dijo Lily  
  
-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Cedric  
  
Entonces todos se voltearon hacia mi.  
  
-Si, si, si, -dije, -Les voy a explicar. Mi nombre es Lilian, yo vine del futuro para cambiar algunos hechos de la historia. Y hasta ahora lo he logrado, por eso están ustedes aquí.  
  
-¿Y exactamente donde estamos? –preguntó James.  
  
-En este año será la batalla contra Lord Voldemort. Y yo vine aquí para ayudar a los 7 chicos que participaran en la batalla; salvar de la muerte a uno de ellos.  
  
-¿Y quiénes son esos chicos? –preguntó Lily  
  
-Ronald y Ginny Weasly, Colin Creevey, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter, -les enlist  
  
-El hijo de Arthur Weasly, -dijo James  
  
-Los Longbottom tienen un hijo, -dijo Laura  
  
-Harry sobrevivió, -Lily sonreía  
  
Cedric no decía nada.  
  
-Siguiendo con lo que les decía, -les dije, -Según los libros que llevé en un futuro esta batalla será decisiva y yo vine a ayudar.  
  
-¿Y exactamente cómo piensas entrar a Hogwarts? –preguntó James  
  
-Tengo papeles que van a ayudar a que Lily, Cedric, y yo entremos a Hogwarts con otra identidad.  
  
-¿Por qué solo Lily, Cedric y tú? –preguntó Laura  
  
-Porque entraremos como si fuéramos familia, -expliqué –Cedric cursará 7mo curso, yo 6to, y Lily entrará como la nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
-¿Y cómo sabrán que no es Lily? –preguntó James  
  
-Es cierto, -dije yo.  
  
Saqué mi varita y pronuncié un hechizo hacia ella. Su cabello se pintó de rojo, sus ojos verdes se volvieron cafés, después lo repetí conmigo.  
  
-Ahora sí, -les dije, -Nadie la conoce pelirroja. Además los papeles que tengo están bajo distintas identidades. Que serán las que usaremos mientras estemos en público. Yo seré Laila Evans; Lily se hará pasar por mi madre, bajo el nombre de Lisa Evans; Cedric será mi primo Cesar. Laura, tú trabajarás aquí en Honeydukes. Esto es para que tengan dinero, para ti y James.  
  
-¿Y cuando yo quiera ver a mi hijo? –preguntó James  
  
-Eres un animago ¿no? –pregunté, -Puedes bordear el bosque oscuro como ciervo y verlo en Hogwarts, solo ten cuidado con un perro negro.  
  
-¿Sirius? –preguntó James  
  
-Si, -le dije, -Está cerca para proteger a Harry.  
  
'Si todo salió bien, agregué para mí. Aún no estaba completamente segura si no hubiera sido mejor traerlo conmigo. Pero bueno, ya nada se podía hacer para cambiar el pasado. Se suponía.  
  
-Tal como debe hacer un buen padrino, -dijo Laura.  
  
-Sé que lo quieres ver Laura, -dije al notar el brillo en sus ojos, -Pero es sumamente importante mantener nuestra identidad un secreto el mayor tiempo posible.  
  
-Esta bien, -dijo Laura, -Acepto  
  
-Aceptamos, -agregaron Lily y James  
  
Cedric solo asintió.  
  
-Muy bien, -dije, -Lisa, mañana irás a solicitar el puesto en Hogwarts. Yo te acompañaré con la excusa de que vas a pedir una plaza para mí.  
  
Lily asintió.  
  
-Pero por ahora, -agregué, -Vamos a dormir.  
  
Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se repartieron las dos habitaciones: En una Lily y James, en la otra Laura y yo. Cedric se quedó en un sofá.  
  
Ya en la noche, me di cuenta que Laura me observaba mientras yo me metía a la cama.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunté.  
  
-Cuando fuimos al ministerio, tú dijiste que debías terminar la misión, -dijo Laura. –Y hasta ese momento la misión era salvar personas, como nosotros.  
  
-¿y? –pregunté yo, no entendía a donde quería llegar Laura.  
  
-¿No hay problema con que hayas dejado a quien-quiera-que-salvaste en esa época, en vez de haberlo traído con nosotros? –pregunt  
  
Yo suspiré.  
  
-A decir verdad Laura, -le dije, -Yo también me he estado haciendo la misma pregunta.  
  
-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó Laura. -¿Por qué no lo trajiste?  
  
-Porque no fui capaz, -dije yo casi llorando, -Podía darme cuenta de las consecuencias de las personas alrededor, en especial para él. Para Harry Potter, y él ya había sufrido y perdido demasiado. No podía soportarlo.  
  
-Harry Potter, -dijo Laura, -Entonces... entonces a quien debías salvar...era... –se llevó una mano a la boca.  
  
-Así es, -le dije yo, -Era Sirius Black.  
  
Laura ya no dijo más, y preferimos dormir.  
  
Al día siguiente Laura salió desde muy temprano a comenzar su trabajo en Honeydukes. Después Lily y yo nos fuimos, llevando mis papeles conmigo, a Hogwarts. Una vez ahí nos recibió la Profa. Mcgonagall.  
  
-Buenos días, -saludó ella.  
  
-Buenos días, -respondimos.  
  
-¿Quiénes son? –preguntó la Profa.  
  
-Yo soy Lisa Evans, -dijo Lily, -Vine a solicitar el puesto de profesora de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras; así como una plaza para mi hija Laila, y mi sobrino César.  
  
-Síganme por favor.  
  
No tarde en darme cuenta a donde íbamos. Era el despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
-Buenos días, -nos recibió Dumbledore  
  
La Profa. Mcgonagall le explicó lo que hacíamos Lily y yo ahí.  
  
-Muy bien, -Dumbledore sonrió, -Me permiten sus papeles.  
  
Le di la carpeta  
  
Él la hojeó varias veces y asintió.  
  
-Todo esta en orden, -dijo él. –Muy bien. Cuenta con las dos plazas que pide. Y ya sabe la casa así que no hay problemas; y usted señora, está contratada. Las clases comienzan en dos semanas y necesitaremos de sus servicios a partir de la próxima semana.  
  
-Muchas gracias, -se despidió Lily  
  
La siguiente semana Lily abandonó el departamento para entrar a Hogwarts.  
  
-¿Y cómo pretendes que nos sigamos viendo? –preguntó James  
  
-Simple, -le dije, -En las salidas a Hogsmeade podremos hablar con Laura, ella será nuestro contacto contigo. En caso de que haya alguna emergencia tú dile que necesitas vernos y yo veré la manera de que Lily y yo nos salgamos a verte.  
  
James asintió, aunque no muy convencido.  
  
Dos días antes de comenzar las clases guardé todo en mi baúl.  
  
-¿No te estás adelantado un poco? –preguntó Laura  
  
-No, -le dije, -Tengo que ir a comprar una túnica de gala. Después tomaré el tren de King's Cross. Llegaré a Hogwarts igual que el resto de los alumnos.  
  
Esa noche tome el autobús noctámbulo al Callejón Diagon y pagué por dos noches de estadía en el Caldero Chorreante. Después fui a la tienda de Madam Malkin y compre una túnica verde mar muy bonita. Mientras estuve en el Caldero Chorreante revisé que tenía los libros correctos. También llevaba la escoba Saeta de Fuego que había pertenecido a mi padre, en mi tiempo era un modelo algo viejo; pero la mía, una Lightspeed 3 aún no había sido diseñada. Esperaba poder entrar al equipo de Quidditch, me gustaba mucho y era buscadora en mi época. Sabía que en ésta época no podría ocupar ese puesto, pero no importaba, lo único que quería era jugar. 


	4. Capìtulo 3

> > **Entre el pasado y el futuro...**

> **Hay un Instante, un Momento, un Segundo llamado Presente.**

_Capitulo 3 Llegada a un viejo Hogwarts  
_  
Finalmente llegó el 1ero de Septiembre y yo fui a King's Cross. Ahí me encontré con un problema. La estación no se veía como en mi época, así que yo no tenía ni idea exactamente donde estaba la entrada al andén 9 ¾. En eso estaba cuando me encontré con una chica que indudablemente iba a Hogwarts (esto lo digo porque en su carrito llevaba dos baúles y un gato anaranjado mientras murmuraba algo sobre no poder llevar los baúles levitando). 

-Disculpa, -la llamé.

-¿Sí? –me preguntó.

-¿Me puedes ayudar? –pregunté –No sé donde esta la entrada al andén.

-Sígueme, -indicó ella

La seguí hasta una taquilla, la cuál atravesamos casualmente y llegamos al andén. Era un poco diferente al de mi época, pero también muy bonito.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunto ella

-Soy Laila Evans, ¿Y tú? –pregunté.

-Soy Hermione Granger, -dijo ella, -Y si no te importa debo darme prisa en buscar a alguien.

Noté que al decirlo se sonrojó ligeramente.

Una vez ahí vi a Cedric, al parecer había llegado antes que yo.

-Hola César, -saludé.

-Hola, Laila, -recordó mi nombre falso.

-¿Me ayudas con mi baúl? –pregunté.

-Seguro, -respondió él

Me ayudó a subirlo y luego yo recorrí el vagón hasta llegar a un compartimiento donde vi a Hermione con dos chicos.

-Hola Hermione, -saludé yo.

-Hola Laila, -saludó ella.

-¿Les importa si me quedo? –pregunté.

-No, adelante, -dijo ella.

–Ella es Laila Evans, -me presentó. –Y ellos son mi amigo Ron Weasly, y mi... novio Harry Potter.

Sus dos acompañantes me miraron a la expectativa.

-Mucho gusto, -saludé yo.

Al parecer Harry estaba impresionado de que no hubiera dicho nada sobre él.

-¿Y a qué año vas? –preguntó Ron rompiendo el silencio.

-A sexto, -respondí, -Vine de un intercambio.

-¿Y de qué casa eres? –preguntó Hermione

-Gryffindor –respondí.

-¿Juegas al quidditch? –preguntó Harry

-Si, -respondí.

-¿En qué posición? –preguntó Harry

-Cazadora, -Mentí yo.

-Perfecto, -dijo Ron,

-Porque las cazadoras del año pasado ya se graduaron. Solo tenemos una.

-Y también nos faltan golpeadores ¿no? –preguntó Hermione

-Si, -respondió Ron

-¿Y quiénes están en los otros puestos? –pregunté.

-Yo soy el guardián, -dijo Ron

-Yo el buscador, -dijo Harry

-Y Alma Spinet, de7mo curso (hermana de Alicia Spinet), es la cazadora, -dijo Hermione

Así estuvimos platicando durante el resto del viaje. Compramos algo del carrito de comida y lo compartimos.

-¿Y quién creen que sea el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras? –preguntó Hermione.

-Es mi madre, -respondí. Hermione me miró a la expectativa.

-Lisa Evans, mi madre, es la nueva maestra, -les expliqué.

-¿Y de qué país vienes tú? –preguntó Ron

Estaba reflexionando que contestar cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de golpe.

-Ya se unió alguien más a su banda, -dijo el chico desde la puerta, -¿Otra sangre sucia?

Yo ardía de coraje de que alguien me llamara sangre sucia.

-Vete de aquí Malfoy, -dijo Hermione

Malfoy, pensé, Él es... ¡Él es el mortífago que trató de matar a mi padre la otra noche! Saqué la varita y la apunté contra Malfoy; y no fui la única, Harry, Ron y Hermione habían hecho lo mismo.

-¡Lárgate Malfoy! –gritó Ron

-Vete o te vas a arrepentir, -dijo Harry

Éramos cuatro contra tres (Malfoy estaba con otros dos). Cuando se oyeron voces en el pasillo. Alguien se acercaba.

-Baja esa varita Malfoy, -dijo alguien en el pasillo.

-¿Quién lo manda? –retó Malfoy

-Nosotros, -esta vez era otra voz la que se oía.

-Mucho que van a lograr ustedes cuatro, -dijo Malfoy.

-Mejor no nos retes Malfoy, -dijo Ron, -Porque aquí somos en total ocho, ustedes son tres.

-Dicho de otra forma Malfoy lárgate, -dijo Harry

Al parecer Malfoy se dio cuenta que era cierto que estaba en desventaja y decidió retirarse con sus dos amigotes. Entonces entraron las cuatro personas. Eran dos chicas y dos chicos.

-Hola Ron, Harry, Hermione, -saludaron ellos

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó una de las chicas

-Soy Laila Evans, -respondí.

-Gusto en conocerte, -dijo ella, -Yo soy Ginny Weasly. Y mi novio, -señaló a uno de los chicos, -Colin Creevey. –señaló a la otra pareja: -Ellos son Luna Lovegood y su novio Neville Longbottom.

Perfecto, pensé, aquí están los siete chicos.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y finalmente llegamos a Hogwarts. Abordé un carruaje con Harry, Hermione y Ron. Ahí nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor para la cena de bienvenida. En ella Dumbledore anunció mi llegada, la de César (Cedric), y de la nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Lisa Evans (Lily). También informó que se repetiría el baile de navidad. Era obvio que Harry iría con Hermione, Ginny con Colin y Neville con Luna, lo que no imaginaba era a quien invitaría Ron. Deje de pensar en eso y miré a mi alrededor; casualmente di una mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin noté el coraje con que Malfoy miraba a Lily. La cena estaba riquísima, y por un momento me hizo sentir como si estuviera en el Hogwarts de mi época. 

-¿Y cuáles son las materias alternativas que tomas? –preguntó Hermione

-Aritmancia y Cuidado de criaturas mágicas. –respondí Hermione estaba muy contenta.

Transcurrió el resto de la cena y luego nos dirigimos hacia la sala común.

-Contraseña, -dijo la del retrato.

-León dormido, -dijo Hermione

El retrato se hizo a un lado y los cuatro entramos a la sala común. Como ya era tarde y yo tenía mucho sueño, de hecho creo que todos teníamos sueño, me despedí de los demás y me fui al cuarto a dormir.


	5. Capìtulo 4

> > **Entre el pasado y el futuro...**

> **Hay un Instante, un Momento, un Segundo llamado Presente.**

_Capitulo 4 Rencores futuros  
_  
A la mañana siguiente nos dieron los horarios y nos fuimos los cuatro juntos a las clases. Cuando tocó Pociones con los de Slytherin Malfoy no paró de insultarme, a mí y a mis nuevos amigos. No hice nada porque Ron me había advertido que si me movía si quiera Snape me castigaría antes de que tuviera oportunidad de decir "injusto".

* * *

En la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras la profesora lo primero que hizo fue pasar lista. Al decir: "Evans, Laila" alzó la vista ligeramente y me sonrió. Para entonces todos sabían que ella era mi madre (o al menos que se suponía que lo era). Al llegar al nombre de "Potter, Harry" se detuvo y observó a Harry por unos instantes. Su mirada era muy dulce. La mirada de una madre que se muere de ganas de abrazar a su hijo y no puede. Pero así debía ser, así debía ser.

-Buenos días, -dijo la Profa. –Este trimestre aprenderemos a defendernos. Les enseñaré el encantamiento reflectus, el cual devuelve todo aquel maleficio que sea lanzado, exceptuando las maldiciones imperdonables. El encantamiento _écu_ crea un escudo que los protegerá de las maldiciones, muy parecido al hechizo _protego_ pero más poderoso, puede incluso protegerlos de la maldición imperio y cruciatus si se realiza correctamente. Y el _Difevite_, este hechizo es sumamente complicado, y es conocido como el "fuego verde de la salvación" quema lo malo y salva lo bueno; si se realiza adecuadamente y con la suficiente energía los protege de todo y de todos. Este es un encantamiento muy complicado así que por el momento nos ocuparemos de los otros dos.

* * *

La semana fue muy divertida, menos las clases de Pociones.

El viernes por la tarde Harry, Ron, y Hermione me llevaron a tomar té a la cabaña de Hagrid; quien me pareció muy simpático.

-Eres hija de la nueva profesora de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras ¿verdad? –preguntó Hagrid

-Si, ¿Por qué? –pregunté.

-No sé, -dijo Hagrid, -Es que ella me parece conocida.

-No sé, -mentí.

¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?, pensé, Hagrid también conoce a Lily.

-Por cierto Harry, -dijo Hagrid, -¿Ya conseguiste a los nuevos miembros del equipo de quidditch?

-No, aún no, -dijo Harry

-Aunque Laila podría ser una cazadora, -dijo Ron.

-¿Y cuándo harás la prueba? –preguntó Hagrid, -Me enteré que el primer partido de la temporada es la segunda semana de Octubre.

-Es cierto Harry, -apoyó Hermione, -Y tienes que entrenar a un equipo que es casi nuevo.

-Calma Hermione, -dijo Harry, -Lo lograré.

* * *

La siguiente semana fui al campo de quidditch con Harry, Ron y Hermione. Subí a mi escoba y atravesé el campo a toda velocidad haciendo los ejercicios que me indicaba Harry. Al final parecía muy satisfecho.

-Estás dentro, -dijo Harry -Y sería bueno que nos acompañaras mañana, tú y Alma, para escoger a la otra cazadora y a los golpeadores.  
  
Se llevó a cabo la prueba y los golpeadores fueron dos alumnos de tercer curso, Zack y Nick, muy buenos amigos y con excelentes reflejos. La cazadora fue Ginny Weasly. Una vez completo el equipo comenzamos los entrenamientos dos veces por semana. Así el tiempo se pasó volando, y cuando acordé ya solo faltaban dos días para el partido. Sería contra Ravenclaw. Los entrenamientos nos dejaban tan agotados, que era una suerte tener a Hermione para que me ayudara a hacer los deberes de Aritmancia. Además odiaba a Malfoy, y él se la vivía insultándome cada vez que nos veíamos. Harry y Hermione insistían en que era normal que el actuara así; pero lo que sucedía era que yo tenía una razón muy fuerte para odiarlo, una que ellos no tenían, porque en realidad aún no sucedía.


	6. Capítulo 5

> > **Entre el pasado y el futuro...**

> **Hay un Instante, un Momento, un Segundo llamado Presente.**

_Capitulo 5 Primer partido de quidditch y visita a Hogsmeade_  
  
Llegó el día del partido.

-Tienen que comer algo, -insistía Hermione una y otra vez.

Pero la verdad era que ninguno de nosotros teníamos apetito. Eran demasiados los nervios.

Poco antes de las once los 7 jugadores nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos a los vestidores. Ahí nos vestimos con la túnica escarlata. Yo me sentía emocionada y a la vez nerviosa. No era la primera vez que jugaría quidditch, pero la diferencia era que estaba en un equipo diferente.

A la hora en punto Hermione y Colin desearon suerte a su pareja y se fueron hacia las tribunas.

Al sonido del silbato todos subimos a nuestras escobas y entramos al campo de juego. El juego fue muy movido, y terminó al cabo de media hora, cuando Harry consiguió la snitch. Vencimos 210 a 70. Ron estaba algo apenado por haber dejado pasar tantas veces la Quafle, pero los demás le dijeron que no había problema, de todos modos habíamos ganado. La celebración duró todo el día, todos estábamos muy felices.

* * *

La siguiente semana estábamos Harry, Ron, Hermione y yo caminando por un pasillo cuando nos topamos con Malfoy, Crabbe, y Goyle.

-Hola, -dijo Malfoy con una risita tonta

-¿Qué quieres esta vez Malfoy? -pregunté.

-Averiguar si el ser sangre sucia como tú y tu madre incluye también ser (la expresión es un poco fuerte para publicarla).

-¡No insultes a mi madre!

Saque mi varita y la alcé contra él; mientras pensaba que maldición lanzarle.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó una voz.

Todos nos giramos al mismo tiempo, era Snape.

Oh perfecto, pensé.

-Pregunté, ¿Qué pasa aquí? –repitió Snape

-Malfoy nos insultó a mi y a mi madre, -dije yo.

-¿Su madre? –preguntó Snape

-La profesora Evans, -expliqué.

-¿Y qué les dijo? –preguntó Snape

No estaba muy segura si debía repetir lo que había dicho Malfoy

-Nos llamó sangre sucias, -dije insegura

Ron me miró con cara de incredulidad, al parecer nadie nunca había proseguido en una amenaza de esa manera.

-Sr. Malfoy, -dijo Snape, -Sabe perfectamente que no debe estar insultando a profesores y sus parientes. Son 15 puntos menos para Slytherin y sígame, hablaremos de su castigo.

Snape se fue con Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle los siguieron.

-¡No lo puedo creer! –exclamó Ron

-¡Eso fue increíble! –exclamó Hermione

-Snape castigando a alguien de Slytherin, -dijo Harry

La verdad era que ninguno de nosotros nos lo creíamos. Pero no había mucho tiempo para pensarlo porque teníamos que llegar a la clase de Herbología.

* * *

Las cosas se pusieron todavía mejor cuando el fin de semana que tocaba salida a Hogsmeade vimos a Malfoy ¡lavando las ventanas! No paramos de reírnos todo el camino de la carretera hacia Hogsmeade. Una vez ahí fuimos juntos a varios lugares.

De pronto Hermione murmuró algo a Harry al oído a la vez que señalaba a un perro negro sentado tras una cerca.

-Acabo de recordar que tengo algo muy importante que hacer, -dijo Harry

-Es cierto, -dijo Ron, -¿Te importa Laila?

-No, -les dije, -Vayan, yo iré a Honeydukes.

Los tres se alejaron, yo me fui a un lugar donde no me vieran, me transformé en lechuza y los seguí volando. Me imaginaba quien era el perro negro, pero quería asegurarme. Seguí el camino que habían tomado Harry, Ron y Hermione y llegué hasta una cueva entre las rocas. Me metí con mucho cuidado y me escondí entre las rocas. Se que no es correcto escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero...

-Dices que esa chica se apellida Evans, -dijo Sirius

-Si, ¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry

-Ese era el apellido de soltera de tu madre, -dijo Sirius

Harry no sabía que decir

'Bueno, pensé yo, Al menos parece ser que las cosas salieron bien con Sirius aquí.

-¿Qué piensas Sirius? –preguntó Ron

-Que me gustaría hablar con esa chica, -dijo Sirius

-Pero, -dijo Hermione, -¿Y si te denuncia?

-Siempre podemos hacerla que olvide que me vio. –dijo Sirius –Tengo mucho interés en conocerla, en serio.

-Yo iré a buscarla, -dijo Ron

-Dijo que estaría en Honeydukes, -le recordó Hermione.

Con eso salí volando a toda prisa, y cuando llegué a un lugar solo me convertí en humana, justo cuando llegaba a la entrada de Honeydukes vi a Ron.

-Hola Ron, -saludé yo, -¿Dónde están Harry y Hermione?

-Esperándonos, -dijo Ron, -Vine a buscarte.

Fingí incomprensión y lo seguí por la cuesta hasta la cueva. Ahí vi a Harry y Hermione sentados en el suelo de piedra; veían algo tras de mí; me di la vuelta.

-Sirius Black, -dije yo

Él me miró detenidamente.

-¿No me tienes miedo? –preguntó Sirius

-¿Por qué voy a tenerte miedo? –pregunté yo

-Porque soy fugitivo. –respondió él.

-Te veo y me doy cuenta que no eres mortífago, -dije con calma. –Yo sólo le temo a los mortífagos y a Lord Voldemort.

Harry y Sirius me miraron sorprendidos, había mencionado al señor tenebroso.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó Sirius

-Laila Evans, -respondí.

-Evans, -repitió él -¿Conociste a Lily Potter?

-Si, si la conozco, -dije yo

-Será conociste, -dijo Harry, -Porque ella esta... muerta

-El hecho de que alguien haya muerto no significa que dejemos de conocerlo, -dije yo sonriendo.

Nadie contestó a este comentario. Después de otro rato platicando volvimos a Hogsmeade. Ahí fuimos a Honeydukes, y mientras Ron y ellos buscaban cuales serían los mejores dulces, yo fui a platicar con Laura.

-Hola Laura, -salud

-Hola, -respondió ella

-¿Cómo va todo? –pregunté.

-Bien, -respondió Laura,

-Aunque James quería venir.

-¿Y dónde está?

-Se quedó en la entrada de Hogsmeade, espera poder ver a Harry desde ahí.

-Yo me encargaré de que así sea.

Escogí algunos dulces, los pagué y salimos.

Fuimos a tomar otra cerveza de mantequilla y después salimos a la carretera. Recordando lo que le había prometido a Laura al llegar a la entrada a Hogsmeade dejé caer mis compras.

-Espérenme tantito, -les dije

Cuando me incliné alcancé a ver un ciervo entre los árboles. Sin duda era James. Cuando terminé de levantar mis cosas voltee hacia el bosque y vi a James guiñándome un ojo. Le sonreí y seguí por la carretera hacia Hogwarts.


	7. Capítulo 6

> > **Entre el pasado y el futuro...******
> 
> **Hay un Instante, un Momento, un Segundo llamado Presente.**

_Capitulo 6 El fuego de la salvación  
_  
El día de Halloween fue muy divertido. Aunque no las bromas de Pevees. El castillo realmente se veía espeluznante. Tuvimos un banquete en el que comimos de todo. Estábamos celebrando de lo lindo hasta que se escuchó algo. Un murmullo extraño. Al mirar el techo mágico del Comedor vimos un resplandor verde; no quería imaginarme lo que habría afuera. Harry se tocaba la cabeza.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Harry? –preguntó Hermione  
  
-Él está aquí, -dijo Harry  
  
De pronto la puerta se abrió de un portazo y un elfo doméstico entró corriendo y chillando. Harry lo reconoció, era Dobby.  
  
-¡Peligro! ¡Peligro! –gritaba Dobby, -banshees, hombres lobo, trols, dementores, toda clase de monstruos entraron al castillo.  
  
Todos los alumnos entraron en pánico y salieron corriendo; los profesores y prefectos fueron tras ellos tratando de ponerlos en orden. Nadie se dio cuenta que Harry, Hermione, Ron y yo nos habíamos quedado atrás.  
  
-Opino que deberíamos irnos, -dijo Ron  
  
Todos estuvimos de acuerdo y nos dirigimos a la puerta. Salimos y ya habíamos llegado al vestíbulo cuando nos topamos con la peor cosa imaginable. Todos los seres que había mencionado Dobby estaban juntos en el vestíbulo. Banshees cuyos gritos perforaban los oídos, hombres lobo que no paraban de aullar, enormes trols que golpeaban todo a su paso, y dementores en busca de recuerdos alegres.  
  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Hermione nerviosa  
  
-Es imposible que hagamos todos los encantamientos diferentes antes de que alguno de esos seres nos ataque, -dijo Ron.  
  
Entonces tuve una idea, sólo que no estaba segura si funcionaría.  
  
-Harry, Ron, Hermione; -dije, -Concéntrense en que están protegidos. En que nada los puede dañar.  
  
-Pero si sí nos puede dañar, -replicó Ron.  
  
-Inténtenlo, -dije  
  
Los demás asintieron  
  
-Ahora alcen las varitas concentrados en eso y a la de tres griten: Difevite.  
  
-Pero ese es un hechizo muy complicado, -replicó Hermione, -Ya oyeron a la profesora Evans.  
  
-Te quieres salvar o quieres que alguno de esos seres te mate, -replicó Harry  
  
Nuevamente asintieron  
  
-Una... dos... ¡tres!  
  
-¡DIFEVITE! –gritamos todos.  
  
Frente a nosotros se alzó un muro de fuego verde que hizo que todos los seres que se acercaron a él se convirtieran en cenizas. Cuando ya no quedaba ninguno el fuego desapareció.  
  
-No, no lo puedo creer, -dijo Harry  
  
-Esto estuvo increíble, -dijo Ron  
  
-¡Lo hicimos! ¡Lo hicimos! –Hermione estaba muy emocionada.  
  
En eso llegó la Profa. Mcgonagall.  
  
-¿Qué pasó aquí? –preguntó Mcgonagall.  
  
En eso llegaron Snape, Lily y Dumbledore. Este último hizo la misma pregunta.  
  
-Pues...es que... verá...nosotros –no sabíamos que decir.  
  
-Síganme, -indicó Dumbledore  
  
No dijimos nada, solo lo seguimos en silencio.  
  
.  
  
Al llegar al despacho de Dumbledore me sentí un poco nerviosa. La única razón por la que había pisado ese lugar, fue cuando recién llegué con Lily para que nos inscribieran; no es por presumir, pero siempre he sido muy bien portada.  
  
Una vez dentro vi un fénix. Este fue hacia Harry.  
  
-Fawkes, -murmuró Harry  
  
Hermione y Ron estaban maravillados con el ave. Cuando Fawkes me miró voló hasta mí y comenzó a cantar. Mientras duró la canción logré olvidar la razón por la que estábamos ahí. Una vez que terminó levanté la vista y vi a los profesores. Dumbledore sonreía, Snape tenía cara de enojado, y Mcgonagall permanecía seria.  
  
Moví el brazo y Fawkes voló de regreso a su lugar.  
  
-Ahora sí díganme que sucedió, -dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-De seguro planeaban alguna travesura, -sospechó Snape  
  
-Srita. Evans, -dijo Mcgonagall  
  
-Nos quedamos atrás, -dije yo, -Al llegar al vestíbulo nos encontramos con todos los seres que había mencionado Dobby.  
  
-¿Y qué hicieron? –preguntó Mcgonagall  
  
-Era obvio que no podíamos enfrentarnos a todos los monstruos por separado, -dijo Hermione.  
  
-Así que Laila nos propuso hacer el encantamiento Difevite –dijo Ron  
  
-Pretenden que creamos que 4 magos de 16 años crearon un escudo de fuego con suficiente energía para destruir a todos esos seres, -se burló Snape.  
  
-Pues si, así fue, -dijo Harry  
  
Mcgonagall estaba muy asombrada; aunque al parecer Snape no nos creía.  
  
-Muy bien, -dijo Dumbledore, -Vayan a su sala común.  
  
Los cuatro nos pusimos de pie y salimos. Cuando cerraba la puerta alcancé a oír.  
  
-No puedo creer que los dejara ir, -dijo Snape  
  
-Hay algo muy extraño en todo esto, -dijo Dumbledore  
  
-¿Qué es? –preguntó Mcgonagall  
  
-No sé, -dijo Dumbledore, -Pero Fawkes no canta a menos que tenga una razón para hacerlo. Algo muy extraño está pasando en este Colegio.  
  
Mcgonagall miró al director preocupada.  
  
-Y, -agregó él –Sospechó que nuestra alumna, Laila Evans, sabe que es.  
  
Yo tragué saliva, ¡Dumbledore lo sabía!  
  
Después ya no supe más porque nos fuimos.  
  
.  
  
Al día siguiente al terminar la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras Lily se acercó a mí.  
  
-Laila, ¿Puedes venir un momento? –dijo ella  
  
-Enseguida, -respondí. Recogí mis cosas y fui a su escritorio. -¿Qué ocurre?  
  
Lily miró sobre mi hombro, como para asegurarse de que nadie nos espiaba.  
  
-Lilian hay problemas, -dijo ella  
  
Pues para que me llame por mi verdadero nombre deben ser graves, pensé.  
  
-¿Qué pasó? –pregunté.  
  
-Dumbledore sospecha, -dijo Lily, -Ayer dijo algo de que Fawkes sabía que tu eras una persona especial, y que no le habíamos dicho. También que le gustaría hablar con tu padre. Y...  
  
-¿Qué? –pregunté yo.  
  
-Snape ya sospecha que tu estás mintiendo, y que yo también. –dijo Lily, luego agregó, -Lilian, ¿Por qué está pasando todo esto? Tú no nos lo habías dicho.  
  
Yo suspiré y negué con la cabeza.  
  
-No, porque mis libros de historia no mencionan lo ocurrido el día de Halloween. Yo no sabía que esto sucedería, ni que Fawkes conocía mi verdadera identidad. Esto es peligroso; las cosas no están saliendo como las había planeado.  
  
Lily no dijo nada. Yo salí y fui a la sala común. 


	8. Capítulo 7

> > **Entre el pasado y el futuro...******
> 
> **Hay un Instante, un Momento, un Segundo llamado Presente. **

_Capitulo 7 Un baile muy especial_  
  
Unas semanas después comenzaba a sentirse frío. El baile de navidad estaba cada día más cerca; no se hablaba de otra cosa. Una tarde mientras trataba de terminar de descifrar un código Aritmántico alguien se me acercó.  
  
-Hola Laila, -dijo él.  
  
-Hola Ron, -respondí.  
  
-Este...¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?  
  
-Si, claro, -respondí.  
  
Me puse de pie y seguí a Ron hasta un punto más alejado de la biblioteca.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Ron? –pregunté.  
  
-Yo...yo...-Ron tartamudeaba, -Yo... quisiera saber si...  
  
-¿Si qué? –pregunté yo  
  
-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? –Ron se sonrojó mucho  
  
-Ron...yo...-la verdad era que no sabía que decir, finalmente respiré hondo y me decidí, -Si, si quiero ir contigo.  
  
-¿De veras?  
  
-Si  
  
-Gracias  
  
Ambos sonreímos. Después yo volví con Hermione a la mesa para seguir haciendo el trabajo.  
  
-¿Qué quería Ron? –preguntó Hermione sin quitar la vista del pergamino  
  
-Quería invitarme al baile, -respondí.  
  
-¿En serio? –preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Mjmm, -respondí.  
  
-¿Y qué le dijiste? –preguntó Ella  
  
-Que si, -le respondí.  
  
Después de eso ya no dijimos nada, solo seguimos haciendo el trabajo.  
  
.  
  
Llegó el día del tan esperado baile de navidad. Hermione, Ginny, Luna y yo nos encerramos en la habitación desde las cinco (el baile era a las siete). Hermione se puso una túnica fiucsia y se alisó el cabello, recogido con un gran moño rosa; Ginny llevaba una túnica azul marino, y el cabello sujeto con una banda mágica, con estrellas que brillaban de verdad; Luna una túnica púrpura, el cabello en media cola; yo me puse mi túnica verde mar y me recogí el cabello en una trenza francesa. Cuando faltaba poco para el baile salimos y encontramos a los chicos en la escalera. Harry llevaba puesta una túnica verde jade; Colin una color vino; Neville una morado oscuro; y Ron una café clara. En verdad se veían muy bien. Nos tomamos de las manos de nuestras parejas y bajamos hasta el vestíbulo. Ahí fuimos conducidos hasta el gran Comedor.  
  
Una vez ahí Harry sacó a bailar a Hermione, Colin a Ginny, Neville a Luna; no esperaba que Ron me sacara a mí pero...  
  
-¿Quieres bailar? –preguntó Ron  
  
-Claro, -respondí yo un poco confundida por la invitación.  
  
Nos pusimos de pie y fuimos a la pista, bailamos un par de canciones; y debo admitir que Ron no bailaba nada mal. De hecho era muy buen bailarín.  
  
A la hora de la cena nos sentamos los seis en la misma mesa.  
  
-¿Qué tal tu baile con Neville? –pregunté a Luna  
  
-Bien, -respondió ella, -Ya no me pisa tanto.  
  
Ambas soltamos una risilla.  
  
Estuvimos platicando un par de horas. Hasta que...  
  
-Laila ¿Puedes acompañarme al tocador? –preguntó Ginny  
  
-Desde luego, -respondí, -Enseguida regreso.  
  
Me puse de pie y seguí a Ginny.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Ginny? –pregunté, -¿Por qué estás tan seria?  
  
-¿No te das cuenta? –preguntó Ginny  
  
-¿De qué? –pregunté yo  
  
-La manera en que Ron te mira, te pidió ir al baile a medio tartamudeo, bailó aunque sé que no le gusta bailar.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-En verdad no pones atención, ¿verdad?  
  
-No entiendo de que me hablas  
  
-¡De ti y de Ron! ¡Tú le gustas a Ron!  
  
-¡¿Qué?!  
  
-Si. Laila no se lo que tú pienses de Ron, pero no quiero que le rompas el corazón.  
  
Yo asentí.  
  
Volvimos a la mesa, pero ahora estaba distraída. Si Ginny tenía razón, que estaba casi segura que así era, entonces ya había otra cosa que no estaba saliendo como yo lo esperaba.  
  
Tenía que hablar con Ron y aclarar las cosas; pero tenía miedo de herirlo.  
  
Bueno, pensé, es diciembre aún queda tiempo de sobra para hablar. No creo que las cosas cambien mucho.  
  
¡Que equivocada estaba!  
  
.  
  
Después de las vacaciones de Navidad volvimos a las monótonas aulas de clases. Historia de la magia, el maestro fantasma tenía una manera tan aburrida de dar la clase; Defensa contra las artes oscuras era una clase muy linda; Pociones era una tortura.  
  
En Enero las cosas comenzaron a ponerse feas; para los que no me entienden les explico: aparecía la marca tenebrosa en muchos lugares, muggles torturados, magos muertos, los mortífagos rondando por doquier.  
  
.  
  
Esto parecía grave. Así que una noche tomé mi capa invisible y quede de verme con Lily y Cedric en el vestíbulo; cubiertos con la capa entramos al pasadizo de la bruja tuerta (un beneficio de que tus padres hayan ido a Hogwarts es que conoces todos los caminos del castillo). En la salida entramos en el sótano de Honeydukes; donde Laura nos esperaba. Nos sacó por una ventana y fuimos hasta el departamento para hablar con James.  
  
-Hola James, -saludé.  
  
-Hola Lilian, -respondió él,  
  
-Hola amor, -saludó Lily desde detrás de mí.  
  
-Cariño, -saludó James.  
  
Espere a que concluyeran los saludos y les comenté lo que sabía. Al parecer ellos también estaban enterados, les preocupaba.  
  
-Me alegro no seguir trabajando en el ministerio, -dijo Laura, -Ahorita debe ser un completo caos.  
  
-Todo esto me recuerda a la manera en que se vivía hace 15 años, -dijo James  
  
-Temo por nuestro hijo, -dijo Lily  
  
-Yo me pregunto si realmente valió la pena que siguiéramos vivos, -dijo Cedric  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunté.  
  
-¿No es obvio Lilian? –dijo Cedric, -Si las cosas siguen como hasta ahora de todos modos nos van a matar.  
  
-No seas negativo, -dijo Laura  
  
-Todo saldrá bien, -les dije  
  
Lily asintió.  
  
O al menos eso espero, agregué para mí.  
  
.  
  
Pasaron los meses y llegaron las vacaciones de semana santa; que no resultaron tan relajantes como las de navidad.  
  
Yo me ponía cada día mas nerviosa; y era que se acercaba el día de la batalla contra Voldemort. La marca tenebrosa seguía apareciendo y todos en Hogwarts estábamos muy nerviosos.  
  
Se instauraron unas medidas de seguridad súper estrictas: prohibido salir del castillo después de la puesta del sol; los días de las visitas a Hogsmeade teníamos que volver una hora antes de la puesta del sol y nos pasarían lista. Había quienes pensaban que estas medidas eran exageradas; lo que yo pensaba era: ¿Cómo es posible que con todas estas normas y precauciones haya muerto alguien? Pero así había sido, lo sabía por los libros de historia que tenía.  
  
Conforme se acercaba el mes de mayo yo me ponía mas nerviosa, y al parecer lo demostraba, porque un día Ron se me acercó con cara de extrañado.  
  
-Laila, ¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó Ron  
  
Yo no respondí.  
  
-Laila...Laila... –continuó llamándome Ron  
  
Finalmente reaccioné.  
  
-Laila, ¿Qué Laila? ¡Ah yo! –exclamé.  
  
-Laila, -dijo Ron  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Ron? –pregunté yo  
  
-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó él  
  
-Claro, ¿Por qué?  
  
-Has actuado de forma muy extraña últimamente  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
-Si, como si estuvieras esperando algo, algo que te diera miedo. Además siempre le pides el periódico a Hermione.  
  
-Quiero estar informada  
  
-Si pero cada vez que vez una nota de un ataque de quien-tú-sabes asientes, como si ya lo supieras desde antes.  
  
Yo fingí incredulidad. Y me alejé, entonces alcancé a oír a Ron decir.  
  
-¿Qué me estás ocultando Laila?  
  
No contesté y me alejé, aunque en mi mente había tanto que quería decir, como que mi verdadero nombre era Lilian, que Lisa era en realidad Lily Potter; que yo estaba ahí para salvar de la muerte a una alumna de Hogwarts, y para ayudar a vencer a Lord Voldemort; pero no dije nada, y con una lágrima resbalando por mi mejilla me alejé. 


	9. Capítulo 8

> > **Entre el pasado y el futuro...**
> 
> **Hay un Instante, un Momento, un Segundo llamado Presente.**

_Capitulo 8 Un extraño don_  
  
Era el día de la final de quidditch; Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Slytherin nos llevaba una ventaja de 100 puntos porque había vencido a Ranvenclaw y a Hufflepuff por mucho. Así que nosotros teníamos que vencerlos a ellos por al menos 110 puntos para obtener la Copa. Dicho de otra forma teníamos que poner todo nuestro empeño, y POR NINGÚN MOTIVO, Malfoy podía apoderarse de la snitch.  
  
A las once en punto fuimos al campo de quidditch. Todos estábamos muy nerviosos. En especial Harry. La razón es que Malfoy había mejorado considerablemente y Harry no podía confiarse.  
  
.  
  
Salimos a la cancha. Con un silbatazo de la señora Hooch comenzó el partido. Desde el inicio me di cuenta que los de Slytherin estaban jugando sucio; era obvio que no nos dejarían ganar tan fácil.  
  
Pasaron los minutos. Nosotros ganábamos 50-0. Ron era muy buen guardián, entonces me percaté de algo: uno de los golpeadores se acercaba a Ron con el bate preparado; el otro golpeador se acercaba a otra bludger. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Llevaba la quaffle, se la lancé a Alma, después volé lo más rápido que daba mi escoba hacia Ron. Parecía que todo iba en cámara lenta; la mitad de los alumnos observaban a Alma anotar otros diez puntos para Gryffindor; la otra mitad me observaba tratando de averiguar que hacía. El golpeador de Slytherin mas alejado arrojó la bludger hacia su compañero, y este la lanzó hacia Ron. Ron no se había dado cuenta. Entonces yo llegué y di una vuelta de campana montada en la escoba; con el palo de esta golpee la bludger y la mandé muy lejos. Ron se dio cuenta de lo que habían tratado de hacerle y suspiró aliviado.  
  
-Gracias, -dijo él  
  
-No hay de que, -le dije  
  
Después de eso me alejé en dirección a la media cancha.  
  
Con lo que había sucedido los de Slytherin se la tomaron contra mi. Trataron por todo los medios de hacerme caer de la escoba y de golpearme con las bludgers. El juego se estaba tornando cada vez mas hostil.  
  
Al cabo de casi 3 horas íbamos 90-30. Ventaja de 60 puntos. Si en ese momento tuviéramos la snitch sin duda ganábamos. El problema fue que cuando vi la snitch el que la iba a agarrar... ¡Era Malfoy!  
  
Por unos instantes me puse muy nerviosa. Al parecer Harry se había dado cuenta, pero a menos que alguien hiciera algo para detener a Malfoy todo estaba perdido.  
  
Súbitamente me puse furiosa. Malfoy estaba a punto de arruinar nuestra ilusión de ganar la copa; así como seguramente había arruinado las ilusiones de tantos otros cuando se volvió mortífago. Tal era mi coraje que me solté de la escoba y sujeté el aire con ganas de estar sujetando la escoba de Malfoy. Al instante la escoba de Malfoy se frenó, provocando que él casi cayera de esta. Yo estaba confundida; incline la mano hacia abajo e hice un ademán como si aventara algo al suelo. La escoba de Malfoy se fue en picada hasta chocar con el suelo. En medio de la confusión y el caos Harry tomó la snitch y ganamos el partido; y la Copa.  
  
Los de Gryffindor gritábamos de felicidad; los de Slytherin no paraban de gruñir y maldecir. Malfoy incluso aseguraba que alguien había hechizado su escoba. Lo cierto es que al parecer la que había causado todo eso era yo; ¿Pero cómo? No tenía idea.  
  
.  
  
La fiesta en la Sala Común de Gryffindor se prolongó durante toda la tarde y hasta altas horas de la noche. Todos festejaban. Entonces fue cuando Harry hizo el comentario:  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Malfoy?  
  
-No lo sé, -respondieron algunos.  
  
-A lo mejor quiso llamar la atención. –dijo Neville  
  
-Pues si lo logró, -dijo Ginny, -Semejante regaño que le dio el capitán del equipo.  
  
Todos soltaron la carcajada.  
  
-¿Y si es cierto lo que Malfoy decía y alguien embrujó su escoba? –preguntó Dennis desde una esquina.  
  
-Como se nota que eres ingenuo Dennis, -dijo Colin  
  
-Y que no conoce a Malfoy, -agregó Seamus  
  
-¿Sabes qué? –murmuró Ron hacia donde estábamos Harry, Hermione y yo, -Tal vez Quirrel andaba por ahí y se equivocó de escoba.  
  
-Que gracioso Ron, -dijo Hermione sarcásticamente  
  
Yo comenzaba a preocuparme, y si alguien decía que me había visto haciendo ademanes cuando había ocurrido el incidente; Sería horrible. Tenía que hablar con alguien, alguien en quien pudiera confiar; ¿Pero quién?  
  
.  
  
Era muy tarde, pero yo no podía dormir. Me levanté y decidí salir a dar una vuelta. Abrí mi baúl y saqué mi capa invisible. Me la puse y salí en silencio de la habitación. Una vez fuera de la Sala Común no sabía hacia donde quería ir. Quería hablar con Lily, ¿Pero dónde encontrarla? Lo único que se me ocurrió fue ir a su despacho. Al llegar ahí escuché el sonido de pasos. Me asomé por la ventana y vi una mujer con una bata que entraba al bosque prohibido. Supuse que sería Lily, y decidí que podía esperarla. De pronto escuché a alguien abrir la puerta. Me acomodé la capa rápidamente y me retiré a un rincón.  
  
Cuando la puerta terminó de abrirse el que entró fue... ¡¿Snape?!  
  
Entró, se asomó, al no ver a Lily gruño y se fue.  
  
¿Qué hacía Snape aquí? Me pregunté. Entonces recordé a Lily, ¿Y si alguien la veía salir del bosque prohibido? Se iba a ver en serios problemas. Decidí que tenía que ir a encontrarla antes que alguien mas lo hiciera. Así podría preguntarle lo que me inquietaba, además de averiguar porque había salido.  
  
.  
  
Esperé para asegurarme que Snape no estaría cerca; después salí del despacho y me dirigí a toda prisa hacia la puerta. Logré salir y llegar hasta la entrada al bosque prohibido. Lo que no sabía era como encontrarla ahora. No hizo falta; alcance a ver a lo lejos una luz. Avancé con cuidado hasta llegar a un claro. Ahí estaban James, Laura y Lily. Sin querer pise una rama, al instante James y Laura se pararon con la varita en alto.  
  
-¿Quién esta ahí? –preguntó James  
  
-Calma James, -le dije, -Soy yo.  
  
-Lilian, -dijo Laura, -Que susto nos diste.  
  
-Lo siento, de veras, -les dije.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Lily  
  
-En primera alguien te busca, -dije  
  
-¿Quién? –preguntó Lily  
  
-El profesor Snape, -respondí.  
  
James gruñó.  
  
-¿Y en segundo? –preguntó Laura tratando de cambiar el tema  
  
-En segundo vine a pedir consejo, -dije yo  
  
Los tres me miraron extrañados.  
  
-Explícate, -pidió Lily  
  
-Digamos que tengo un poder, pero no sé por qué lo tengo; por lo tanto tampoco sé como controlarlo. ¿Qué puedo hacer?  
  
-Eso me recuerda a mi hijo, -dijo James –En mi familia se presenta a veces un extraño poder; este le da al poseedor la capacidad de hacer algo que quieran sin necesidad de una varita. Al principio este poder solo se activa en situaciones tensas, de mucho miedo, o mucho coraje; después se puede ir practicando. Por lo mismo que es un don tan raro no se conoce oficialmente a nadie que lo posea. Aunque puede que haya cierto número de personas que lo posean, no lo saben.  
  
-¿Tú conoces a alguien que lo tenga? –pregunté.  
  
-Si, -dijo James, -Mi hijo Harry. Desde que nació me di cuenta que tenía ese poder; por desgracia se lo dije a Colagusano, y él se lo dijo a Voldemort. Él debe saber que solo un mago con este poder podría vencerlo, por lo que quiere matar a Harry.  
  
-Gracias a dios no lo ha logrado, -agregó Lily.  
  
Por un par de minutos no dijimos nada. Yo me sentía extraña y no quise admitir que yo creía ser la culpable de lo que le había ocurrido a Malfoy.  
  
.  
  
Un rato después sonó mi reloj; ya eran las dos de la mañana. Le recordé a Lily que debíamos volver al castillo, ella asintió en silencio. Nos despedimos en voz baja de James y Laura; después ambas nos cubrimos con la capa invisible y volvimos al castillo.


	10. Capítulo 9

> > **Entre el pasado y el futuro...**
> 
> **Hay un Instante, un Momento, un Segundo llamado Presente.**

_Capitulo 9.- ÉL está aqu  
_  
Durante las siguientes semanas pasé mi tiempo libre en habitaciones vacías tratando de aprender a manejar mi poder; me costó trabajo, pero poco a poco lo fui logrando. Al inicio del mes de mayo yo me anduve con mucho cuidado; la cuenta regresiva había comenzado y pronto la batalla comenzaría.  
  
.  
  
Era un día de visita a Hogsmeade. Habíamos salido en bola Ginny, Colin, Luna, Neville, Harry, Hermione, Ron y yo. Estuvimos juntos un par de horas hasta que...  
  
-Harry, -murmuró a Hermione, -Tenemos que ir a ver a Hocicos  
  
-Es cierto, -dijo Harry  
  
-Neville, Luna, Colin, Ginny, -dijo Hermione, -¿Les importaría si los dejamos un rato? tenemos que ir a un lugar.  
  
-No, -dijo Ginny, -Adelante.  
  
Al principio yo no me quería alejar de Ginny, pero después acepté y seguí a Ron hacia la cuesta.  
  
.  
  
Fuimos a la cueva y nos encontramos con Sirius y Buckbeak, el hipogrifo.  
  
-Hola Sirius, -saludamos los cuatro  
  
-Hola chicos, -saludó Sirius  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó Harry, -Te noto extraño.  
  
-Si, -dijo Sirius  
  
-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Hermione preocupándose.  
  
-Aquí están pasando cosas muy extrañas, -dijo Sirius  
  
-¿Cosas? –preguntó Ron, -¿Qué cosas?  
  
-La nueva empleada de Honeydukes se parece a alguien que yo conozco. –dijo Sirius, -Cerca de aquí deambula un ciervo; y he visto a la nueva Profa. De ustedes cruzando Hogsmeade a escondidas.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione miraron a Sirius confundidos.  
  
-Y, -agregó Sirius, -Sospecho que nuestra joven amiga, Laila, aquí presente sabe algo de todo esto.  
  
-¿Laila? –preguntó Ron viéndome  
  
-Es cierto esto, -preguntó Hermione viéndome.  
  
Traté de fingir que no sabía de que me estaban hablando. Antes de que dijeran nada más se oyeron gritos provenientes del pueblo.  
  
-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Ron  
  
Salió a la entrada de la cueva y vio algo que lo dejó horrorizado. Mientras tanto Harry se sujetaba la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas. Pude ver como por una fracción de segundo la cicatriz se le iluminó.  
  
-¡La marca tenebrosa! –gritó Ron, luego su cara pareció aún más alarmada -¡Ginny!  
  
Yo me comenzaba a sentir también mareada.  
  
-Ya es tarde, -le dije a Ron, aunque sin saber porque lo hacía.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Ron  
  
Miré a mi alrededor. Harry de rodillas en el suelo gemía de dolor; Hermione junto a él sin saber que hacer. Yo me sentía cada vez mas mareada. Sirius y Ron no me quitaban la vista de encima, esperaban una explicación a lo que había dicho; yo no asimilaba lo que pasaba y todo comenzaba a ponerse borroso.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir? –repitió Ron  
  
-Ellos le pertenecen ahora al señor Tenebroso, -dije yo  
  
-¿Ellos? –preguntó Hermione, -¿Quiénes?  
  
-El Señor Tenebroso, -dijo Ron a la vez  
  
Todo comenzó a darme vueltas, cada vez más rápido, hasta que me desmayé.  
  
.  
  
Abrí los ojos. No veía bien, alguien me había quitado los lentes. Los busqué a tientas y cuando los encontré me los puse. Miré a mi alrededor, al parecer estaba en el hospital de Hogsmeade. A mi lado estaba Lily de espaldas. Me levanté ligeramente. En el cubículo junto al mío estaba Harry con una venda en la cicatriz, esta estaba manchada de sangre. Hermione estaba sentada junto a él; y Sirius en el suelo (convertido en perro); No vi a Ron por ningún lado.  
  
-Ya te levantaste, -me dijo una enfermera, -Al parecer ya estás mejor.  
  
Los demás voltearon al verme.  
  
-¿Dónde está Ron? –pregunté.  
  
-Abajo, -dijo Hermione, sollozó –con Colin  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre? –pregunté.  
  
-Neville, Luna y Ginny fueron secuestrados, -dijo Harry  
  
-Laila, -dijo Hermione, -Nos gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo.  
  
-Adelante, -dije yo  
  
-Pero aquí no, -dijo Harry, -Vamos afuera.  
  
Asentí y salí, seguida de Harry, Hermione y Sirius. Al llegar abajo Hermione le hizo una seña a Ron a Colin y estos se unieron a nosotros. Nos fuimos caminando hasta llegar a las afueras del pueblo.  
  
-Laila, -dijo Hermione, -¿Cómo sabías que los chicos habían sido secuestrados?  
  
-Eh... pues... –no sabía que decir  
  
-¿Qué nos estás ocultando? –preguntó Harry  
  
-Yo, nada, -mentí.  
  
-Laila, por favor no mientas, -pidió Ron  
  
Yo le había tomado tanto afecto a Ron que me dolió que me dijera eso.  
  
-Esta bien, -acepté. –Yo vengo de un lugar muy lejos, y vine para ayudar en la batalla contra Lord Voldemort.  
  
Nadie dijo nada  
  
-Debía venir a este lugar y ayudar a los seis jóvenes que se enfrentarían al Señor Tenebroso; y evitar así mismo que mataran a un séptimo. Hasta ahorita no he hecho bien las cosas.  
  
-¿Por qué? –preguntó Hermione  
  
-Porque no deberían haberse dado cuenta de mis engaños; y yo debí de haber evitado que esos chicos fueran secuestrados. –respondí.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes lo que va a pasar? –preguntó Harry  
  
-Eso si no se los puedo decir, -respondí.  
  
-¿Sabes tú por qué le sangra la cicatriz a Harry? –preguntó Colin  
  
-Si, -les dije, -Sucede que Harry posee unos poderes que le ayudarán a poder enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort. Esos poderes quedaron bloqueados cuando su madre se sacrificó. La única vía de salida de esos poderes es su cicatriz. Por eso le duele la cicatriz. Porque cuando Voldemort daña a alguien sus poderes quieren salir para enfrentar los de Voldemort, sin embargo no pueden. Ahora que la cicatriz le ha sangrado se ha roto la barrera que detenía esos poderes. Lo cual también significa que la última batalla esta cerca; y en esta se decidirá el destino de ambos, así como el del resto de la humanidad.  
  
Todos estaban impactados por lo que había dicho.  
  
-Pero escrito está, -agregué –Que solo Harry no ha de estar. Tendrá el apoyo de sus amigos; amigos que darían su vida por él. Y que serán quienes le ayuden en esta batalla, decisiva para todos.  
  
Aún no estaba segura si había hecho lo correcto al decir lo que había dicho. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba; ya no había marcha atrás.  
  
Harry, Ron, Colin y Hermione no dijeron nada por un rato.  
  
-Vamos a la cueva, -dijo Harry  
  
Aceptamos y regresamos a la cueva.  
  
.  
  
Una vez ahí Sirius se transformó en humano. Colin se alarmó un poco, pero Ron lo convenció de que no había peligro. Sirius me miraba como si no confiara en mí. No había razón para reprochárselo, acababa de decirles cosas que nadie debía saber; y no les había querido decir como sabía todo eso. Pero eso no estaba a discusión; por ningún motivo debía decirles que venía del futuro; y menos cuál era mi verdadero nombre.  
  
Mientras estaba ahí parada no me di cuenta que Sirius murmuraba algo a Harry. Este le dio su varita un poco confundido. Me percaté que Sirius me apuntó con la varita y murmuró algo. Concentrándome alcé la mano; el hechizo rebotó en mi mano. Harry, Hermione, Ron y Sirius me miraron impactados.  
  
-¿Para qué quieres que pierda la memoria Sirius? –pregunté.  
  
Él me miró con cara de molesto.  
  
-Aunque hubiera surtido efecto no hubiera tenido caso, -le dije, -Me hubieras hecho olvidar que les dije lo que sé; pero no todo lo que sé. Además sería peor, porque si perdiera la noción de tiempo no estaría a tiempo para salvar a Luna, a Neville y a Ginny.  
  
-¿Có... cómo... hiciste para desviar... el hechizo? –preguntó Colin anonadado  
  
Él aún seguía ciclado con lo que había hecho.  
  
-Esa es otra historia, -dije yo –Y por lo pronto debo volver al castillo.  
  
Diciendo esto salí de la cueva. Al parecer los demás aún seguían un poco aturdidos porque tardaron mucho en salir. 


	11. Capítulo 10

> > **Entre el pasado y el futuro...**
> 
> **Hay un Instante, un Momento, un Segundo llamado Presente.**

_Capitulo 10.- El reto  
_  
Estábamos en el patio de Hogwarts platicando con Hagrid. Platicábamos de cómo nos estaba yendo en los exámenes finales. Ron no paraba de decir que iba reprobar año, y Hermione le decía que no exagerara; Harry quería apoyar a Ron, él también creía que los exámenes estaban difíciles, pero no quería discutir con Hermione; así que optó por quedarse callado. Colin tampoco decía nada, pero eso era porque él sólo pensaba en su novia, Ginny, cautiva, y en sus otros dos amigos. Ya se estaba poniendo el sol y Hagrid nos invitó una taza más de té antes de volver al castillo. Nosotros aceptamos y nos seguimos platicando con él.  
  
Cuando acordamos ya se había puesto el sol desde hacía algunas horas; afuera estaba muy oscuro.  
  
-Oh, oh, -dijo Colin  
  
-Si alguien se da cuenta que no estamos en el castillo nos van a matar, -dijo Hermione nerviosa.  
  
-No, no nos van a matar, -dijo Harry, -Entraremos al castillo en silencio y nos escurriremos hasta la Sala Común. Si nos preguntan diremos que estábamos en la biblioteca y ya.  
  
Estuvimos de acuerdo en llevar a cabo el plan de Harry y salimos de la cabaña de Hagrid en silencio. Pero cuando estábamos a mitad del camino se alzó sobre nosotros ¡La marca tenebrosa!  
  
Nos quedamos helados de miedo en donde estábamos. De pronto Harry se tocó la cicatriz, le había vuelto a sangrar; yo estaba muy mareada y me sujeté a Ron para no caer. En eso pasó una lechuza negra y dejó caer un trozo de pergamino al suelo. Hermione caminó vacilante y tomó el trozo de pergamino. De pronto la puerta del castillo se abrió. Colin y Ron nos jalaron a Harry, a mi y a Hermione hasta ocultarnos entre las sombras. De ahí nos fuimos caminando en silencio. Un prefecto salió del castillo y comenzó a registrar el patio. Sin que él se diera cuenta nos escurrimos por detrás de él, y cuando no nos vio nos metimos al castillo.  
  
Caminamos lo más rápido que pudimos hacia la Sala Común. Una vez que llegamos nos dimos cuenta que ahí estaban todos los de Gryffindor. Obviamente ya había terminado la cena. Había demasiado ruido ahí así que nos dirigimos al dormitorio de los chicos. Una vez ahí prendimos una lámpara y Hermione sacó el trozo de pergamino que habíamos recogido. Decía:

> "Hola Harry Potter. Si, el que escribe esto soy yo, Lord Voldemort, tu peor pesadilla. Tengo en mi poder a la estúpida pelirroja (Ginny), la loca (Luna) y al tonto chico (Neville). Si quieres volver a verlos ven, mañana a las once de la noche, al Valle de Godric. Te reto a un duelo. Ahí veremos que tan poderoso eres realmente. Y si esos amigos tuyos, el pelirrojo (Ron), el otro tonto(Colin) y las Sangre Sucia (Hermione y yo) vienen sólo te digo que no te serán de mucha ayuda muertos. Y te aviso, no trates de esconderte, porque te encontraré; y no me importa a quien tenga que matar para lograrlo."

Hermione estaba temblando de miedo; Ron se mordía el labio nervioso; Harry tenía una mirada de decisión.  
  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Hermione cuando pudo encontrar su voz.  
  
-Vamos a ir, -dijo Ron, -Tenemos que rescatar a mi hermana, a Luna y a Neville.  
  
-Pero... –comenzó Colin, dudaba que decir.  
  
-Primero tenemos que ir a hablar con Dumbledore, -dijo Harry  
  
-¿Por qué? –pregunté yo  
  
-Él me dijo que le dijera cualquier cosa que supiera de Voldemort. –explicó Harry, -Y aquí estamos hablando de un duelo. Él querrá saberlo.  
  
-Vamos pues, -animo Ron, -Podemos verlo en su despacho.  
  
-Pero es muy tarde, -dijo Hermione, -Si nos ven, nos van a castigar.  
  
-Por eso es que no nos verán, -dijo Harry sacando la capa invisible.  
  
-Pero somos cinco, -observó Hermione  
  
-Esperen un segundo. –les dije  
  
Fui a mi habitación. Saqué mi capa invisible y volví al cuarto de los hombres.  
  
-¿Adonde fuiste? –preguntó Ron  
  
-Por mi capa invisible, -dije yo  
  
-Bien, -dijo Harry, -Hermione y Colin vienen conmigo, Ron contigo. ¿Ok?  
  
-Si, -dijimos los cuatro.  
  
-¿Nos ponemos la capa de una vez? –pregunté yo  
  
-No, -dijo Hermione, -Sería muy difícil pasar desapercibidos en la sala común. Nos la pondremos en cuanto salgamos.  
  
-Bien, -dijimos Ron, Harry, Colin y yo.  
  
.  
  
Todos en la sala común estaban tan distraídos que ni cuenta se dieron que nosotros nos salimos. Nos pusimos la capa y recorrimos los pasillos hasta el despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Cuál es la contraseña? –preguntó Hermione  
  
-No estoy seguro, -dijo Harry, -Creo que: "Rana de chocolate"  
  
La gárgola se hizo a un lado y nos permitió pasar. Los cinco entramos, una vez dentro nos quitamos las capas y subimos por la escalera de caracol. Al llegar arriba, un poco indeciso, Harry tocó la puerta.  
  
-Pasen, -dijo Dumbledore desde adentro.  
  
Así lo hicimos.  
  
-Los estaba esperando, -dijo Dumbledore  
  
-¿Nos esperaba? –preguntó Colin  
  
-¿Cómo sabía que vendríamos? –preguntó Ron  
  
-Debe habernos visto, -dije yo  
  
-Así es Srita. Evans, -dijo Dumbledore, -El prefecto no los vio pero yo sí. ¿Qué decía la nota?  
  
Hermione sacó el pergamino de su túnica y se lo entregó a Dumbledore.  
  
-Interesante, -dijo Dumbledore, -¿Qué han decidido?  
  
-Iremos, -dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez  
  
-Bien, -dijo Dumbledore, -No puedo impedírselos, sólo les pediré que no digan nada al resto de los alumnos.  
  
-¿Y a...? –comenzó Harry  
  
-Tu padrino viene para acá, -interrumpió Dumbledore. –Dijo que quería hablar con los cinco.  
  
Al parecer Dumbledore no entendía del todo por qué Sirius quería hablar conmigo. Nosotros sólo asentimos y nos sentamos. En eso Fawkes entró, voló hasta mi hombro y se posó ahí. Yo puse la mano sobre él y me concentré. El Fénix comenzó a cantar; pero yo entendía perfectamente lo que este me decía. Él sabía quien era yo realmente, y por qué estaba mintiendo; y también que pronto me iría.  
  
-Gracias, -murmuré en voz baja  
  
Mi voz sonó como el canto del fénix; así que nadie se dio cuenta que yo había hablado.  
  
Pasó un rato y después llegó Sirius transformado en perro. Al llegar al despacho de Dumbledore se transformó en hombre.  
  
-Hola Sirius, -saludamos los cuatro (Colin todavía no se acostumbraba)  
  
-Hola chicos, -dijo Sirius, -Vi la marca tenebrosa, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?  
  
Harry le contó lo que había pasado y Hermione le mostró la nota.  
  
-Pero supongo que no piensan ir, -dijo Sirius  
  
-Pues supones mal, -dijo Harry, -Desde luego que iremos.  
  
-¿Estás loco? –le dijo Sirius, -No vale la pena que te mate por nada.  
  
-Mi hermana no es nada, -dijo Ron un poco molesto.  
  
-Lo mismo digo, y también por Luna y Neville, -dijo Colin, también molesto.  
  
-Lo siento Ron, Colin -dijo Sirius, -No quise ofenderlos. Pero no creo que deban arriesgarse. Es muy peligroso.  
  
-Harry no estará solo, -dijo Hermione  
  
-Nosotros estaremos con él –agregué yo  
  
-Y como se que puedo confiar en ti. –dijo Sirius, -Sabes demasiadas cosas, yo creo que tú bien podrías ser espía de Voldemort  
  
-Yo jamás ayudaría a ese... –no diré que dije, -Primero muerta que estar de su lado.  
  
-¿Y con todo lo que sabes como es que aún no lo estás? - dijo Sirius  
  
-Esa pregunta no la voy a responder, -le dije  
  
-Lo ves, -me dijo él, -Hay algo que nos estás ocultando.  
  
-¿Es cierto eso Srita. Evans? –preguntó Dumbledore  
  
-Yo me pregunto si realmente se apellida Evans, -interrumpió Sirius  
  
-Solo les diré que saber demasiado es peligroso, y por lo pronto a ustedes ya les he dicho mucho. –dije yo, -Lo único que puedo agregar es que ahora todo va depender de si Harry logra liberar su poder oculto; de no hacerlo ni siquiera con todo lo que yo sé bastará para salvarnos, nosotros y todas las personas del planeta.  
  
Harry me miró nerviosa, al parecer el sentir que él era tan importante lo hacía sentirse incómodo. No lo culpo, yo me sentía mal con la manera en que ellos me miraban. 


	12. Capítulo 11

> > **Entre el pasado y el futuro...**
> 
> **Hay un Instante, un Momento, un Segundo llamado Presente.**

_Capitulo 11.- Más de un secreto  
  
_Al día siguiente fue nuestro último examen, y esta vez ni Ron ni Hermione comentaron nada, Colin estuvo temblando todo el día; y era que el solo recordar que esa noche a las once teníamos que ir al Valle de Godric a enfrentarnos a Voldemort nos hacía olvidarnos de todo lo demás. Incluso a la hora de la cena no teníamos apetito; estábamos demasiado nerviosos.  
  
A las diez y media de la noche abandonamos la Sala común con las varitas dentro de la túnica y nos dirigimos al despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
Harry dio la contraseña y los cinco pasamos hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Ahí dentro nos esperaban Dumbledore y Mcgonagall y Lily (aunque los demás la veían como la Profa. Evans).  
  
-¿Listos chicos? –preguntó Dumbledore  
  
-Eso creo, -dijo Harry  
  
-Li... digo Laila, -dijo Lily, -¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?  
  
-Lo siento, estaba muy nerviosa, no se me ocurrió nada. –me disculpé.  
  
-Si Jam... digo si tu padre lo supiera, se pondría muy nervioso, -dijo Lily  
  
-Lo sé, -dije, -Así que mejor se lo decimos cuando volvamos.  
  
-Eso si es que volvemos, -intervino Ron  
  
-Que positivo, -dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.  
  
-Bueno, -dijo Dumbledore, -Se hace tarde.  
  
Colin tragó saliva, se notaba que era el más nervioso de los cinco.  
  
Todos asentimos.  
  
-Llegarán con los polvos flu a una cafetería abandonada, -explicó Mcgonagall  
  
De nuevo todos asentimos en silencio; estábamos muy nerviosos.  
  
Nos dirigimos a la chimenea, tomamos un puñado de polvos flu y con las palabras "Valle de Godric" desaparecimos en el interior de esta.  
  
Cuando llegamos casi me caigo, nunca me ha gustado viajar con polvos flu. Cuando llegaron los demás decidimos seguir adelante. Salimos lentamente de la cafetería; parecía que la calle estuviera abandonada. Los cuatro a un tiempo sacamos nuestras varitas.  
  
-Lumos –dijimos los cinco.  
  
La punta de nuestras varitas se iluminaron. Caminamos por la calle hasta llegar a un campo abierto. Estaba completamente vacío.  
  
De pronto sentimos una ola de aire frío. Frente a nosotros se materializaron varios mortífagos. Uno de ellos con una voz penetrante y tenebrosa:  
  
-Así que han decidido venir, -dijo Voldemort, -Son muy valientes, pero aquí el valor no les servirá de nada.  
  
Yo me sentía un poco mareada, pero seguí perfectamente consciente de todo; Harry al principio se sujetó la cicatriz, después se la soltó y sujetó con más fuerza la varita. Aunque sé que no le dejo de doler, pues yo lo sentía como si fuera él.  
  
Los cinco estábamos con la varita en alto, tratando de aparentar un gran valor, aunque teníamos mucho miedo.  
  
-¿Dónde está mi hermana? –preguntó Ron  
  
Un mortífago, Colagusano se acercó llevando con él a una chica pelirroja (Ginny), a una chica de cabello negro (Luna) y a su novio (Neville). Harry miró con odio al que había traicionado a sus padres.  
  
-Me las pagarás por todo lo que has hecho, -dijo Harry, -Traicionaste a mis padres, y a mí.  
  
-Ya había traicionado a alguien antes ¿no?  
  
-Maldito, -dijo Hermione -¡Deja ir a nuestros amigos!  
  
-¿Los quieres? –tentó Voldemort  
  
Aventó a los tres muchachos. Colin atrapó a Ginny, Ron a Luna, y entre Harry y Hermione a Neville.  
  
-Tontos, -dijo Voldemort, -¡Crucio!  
  
El rayo iba directo hacia Hermione en el último momento Harry la empujó y la maldición lo golpeó a él. Harry cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, y yo estuve a punto de caer también. No estaba segura por qué, pero yo estaba sintiendo lo que Harry, aunque en menor medida. Ron me observaba, no entendía porque me movía yo así, si la maldición había golpeado a Harry y no a mí.  
  
Alcé la vista y vi a Harry, quien se levantó con cuidado, sujetándose la cicatriz. Entonces lo vi, la cicatriz se le iluminó; al instante Harry se soltó la cabeza y se enderezó, yo sentí que acababa de recuperar todas mis energías.  
  
-¿Que Harry? –preguntó Voldemort, -Duele ¿verdad? ¿Que tal si lo repetimos? ¡Crucio!  
  
-¡Nooo! –grité yo, avancé con la varita en alto y: -¡Reflectus!  
  
Una luz plateada surgió de mi varita y le devolvió a Voldemort su maldición. Este se hizo a un lado y Colagusano recibió la maldición y se retorció de dolor. Voldemort me miraba como si no creyera que yo pudiera devolverle un hechizo.  
  
-No lo volverás a hacer, -dije yo muy enojada.  
  
-Ya basta de palabrería, -dijo Voldemort -Ahora decidiremos el destino de la humanidad, ¡Avada Kedavra!  
  
-¡Difevite! –exclamamos nosotros  
  
Fue un sentimiento extraño, como si siempre hubiéramos sabido lo que debíamos hacer; una vez ahí solo lo hicimos.  
  
Se formó una barrera de fuego verde; era lo único que nos protegía de Voldemort y los mortífagos.  
  
-¡Ja! –se burló Voldemort –Creen que eso me detendrá.  
  
Se burló, él estaba muy seguro que nada lo detendría. Dio varios pasos al frente. Comenzó a atravesar la barrera; nuestras varitas vibraban tanto que creímos que se romperían. Justo cuando parecía que Voldemort había logrado su objetivo su cuerpo comenzó a arder.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! –gritó Voldemort -¿Qué me está pasando? ¡No es posible!  
  
Al ver que nuestro hechizo estaba dando resultado sostuvimos la varita con mas fuerza.  
  
-¡NOOOO! –gritó Voldemort  
  
-Vamos chicos, -dijo Hermione  
  
-Podemos hacerlo, -se animó Ron  
  
-Si, -dijo Colin demostrando un súbito valor  
  
-No nos rendiremos, -dijimos Harry y yo a la vez.  
  
-Nosotros tampoco, -dijeron Luna, Ginny y Neville.  
  
Se habían puesto de pie y se unieron a nosotros.  
  
Finalmente con una sonora explosión el cuerpo de Voldemort se destruyó.  
  
.  
  
Al instante, con varios chasquidos los mortífagos comenzaron a desaparecer. Nosotros estábamos muy aliviados de lo que habíamos logrado; en especial yo porque había logrado evitar que mataran a Ginny, (si, ella era la chica a la que debía salvar).  
  
Estábamos tan relajados que no me di cuenta que Colagusano se me acercaba por detrás. Me sujetó por la espalda y me forzó a soltar la varita. Traté de usar mi poder para atraer la varita hacia mí; pero Colagusano me estaba ahorcando y no me podía concentrar.  
  
-¡Suelten sus varitas! –ordenó Colagusano  
  
-No...no lo hagan, -dije yo.  
  
Ron, Luna, Colin, Ginny, Neville y Hermione soltaron la varita, pero Harry titubeó.  
  
-¡Suelta la varita! –gritó Colagusano  
  
-No, -le dije a Harry,  
  
Entonces recordé algo, yo no era una maga normal  
  
-Harry, escúchame, -le dije, -Ataca.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! –gritaron todos  
  
-Pero Laila... –comenzó Harry  
  
-Nada, -dije yo, -Confía en mí, por favor.  
  
-Está bien, -aceptó Harry  
  
Nadie podía creer que Harry hubiera aceptado atacar.  
  
-Una... –comenzó Harry  
  
Yo cerré los ojos y comencé a concentrarme.  
  
-Dos... –siguió Harry  
  
Me preparé para transformarme.  
  
-¡Tres! –exclamó Harry, -¡Crucio!  
  
Luna Colin y Neville cerraron los ojos, estaban aterrados; Hermione se sujetó a Harry, nerviosa; Ginny y Ron no me quitaban los ojos de encima.  
  
En el momento que Harry lanzó la maldición yo me transformé en lechuza y me alejé volando.  
  
Colagusano cayó al suelo, desde abajo alzó su varita y...  
  
-Expelliarmus, -dijo Colagusano  
  
La varita de Harry se le escapó de la mano.  
  
Yo me volví a transformar en humana y usando mi poder atraje mi varita. Harry me miró, yo asentí. El miró fijamente la varita y esta voló havia él. Ambos alzamos la varita al mismo tiempo y pronunciamos lo que sería la sentencia de muerte de Colagusano:  
  
-¡¡Avada Kedavra!!  
  
El cuerpo de Colagusano se convirtió en un montículo de cenizas.  
  
Harry y yo nos dejamos caer al suelo, agotados; Ginny, Colin, Luna, Neville, Ron y Hermione hicieron lo mismo.  
  
Al cabo de un par de minutos hablamos.  
  
-Derrotamos a Voldemort, -dijo Harry  
  
-Aún no puedo creer que lo hayamos logrado, -dijo Ron  
  
-Fue porque Voldemort nos subestimó, -les dije, -Ese mismo error lo mantuvo al borde de desparecer por trece años; ahora fue lo que le causo la muerte.  
  
-Y la de Colagusano, -dijo Ginny  
  
-Por cierto, -dijo Neville, -Laila, ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que eras animaga?  
  
-Es que... –estaba pensando que decir, entonces decidí decir la verdad, a medias, -Sucede que soy una animaga no registrada. Me van a registrar cuando vuelva a mi país. Así que les pido que por favor no le digan a Dumbledore.  
  
-No te preocupes, -dijo Luna, -No lo haremos.  
  
Yo sonreí tranquila. Sabía que no lo harían. 


	13. Capítulo 12

> > **Entre el pasado y el futuro...**
> 
> **Hay un Instante, un Momento, un Segundo llamado Presente.**

_Capitulo 12.- El premio a los heroes_  
  
Un rato después volvimos a Hogwarts con los polvos flu. En el despacho Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Sirius y Lily nos estaban esperando. En el momento en que entramos Harry cayó al suelo inconsciente, unos segundos después yo caí junto a él.  
  
.  
  
Cuando desperté me encontraba en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Me enderecé, me puse los lentes y miré a mi alrededor. Harry estaba en la cama de junto con Hermione; y Ron estaba dormido en la silla entre ambas camas. Ginny, Colin, Luna y Neville estaban sentados en sillas cercanas, la enfermera Pomfrey los revisaba. Miré hacia la ventana, era de noche. Me levanté completamente y salí de la enfermería en silencio. Salí por el pasillo, escondiéndome tras los retratos cada vez que veía venir un profesor. Finalmente llegué al despacho de Lily. Ahí estaba ella junto a la ventana.  
  
-Hola Lily, -la salud  
  
-Hola Lilian, -dijo ella, -Me estaba preguntando cuando vendrías.  
  
-Bueno, -dije yo, -Ya sabes que quedé inconsciente y acabo de despertar.  
  
-¿Cómo les fue? –preguntó Lily  
  
-Muy bien, -dije yo, -Acabamos con Voldemort y Colagusano, y no hubo muertos.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo con lo primero y lo tercero, -dijo Lily, -En cuanto a lo segundo... James estará furioso por no haber sido él el que lo matara.  
  
-Bueno, -dije yo, -No siempre se puede todo lo que uno quiere.  
  
-Bueno, no importa, -dijo Lily, -Lo importante es que Voldemort ya no existe.  
  
-Lo malo es que los mortífagos aún sí, -dije yo.  
  
Seguimos platicando un rato. Después yo salí rumbo a la enfermería.  
  
.  
  
En el camino me topé con Snape. De inmediato me escondí tras una armadura. Le escuché unas cosas que decía cuando pasaba.  
  
-El señor tenebroso ya no está. Pero aún quedan muchos mortífagos. Esos niños se acaban de echar muchos enemigos. Además a mi esa Evans no me da confianza; yo insisto en que conocí a su madre en algún lado. Además hace unas horas iba a llamar a su hija de otra manera, y no dijo el nombre del padre de la chica.  
  
Una vez que Snape se fue yo me atreví a salir de mi escondite. Que miedo, pensé, Snape esta a punto de averiguar toda la verdad. Lo bueno era que en un par de semanas me iría, a la siguiente etapa de mi viaje. Una etapa en la que seguramente tendría muchas cosas que aclarar.  
  
.  
  
Decidí olvidarme de eso por un rato y me regresé a la enfermería antes que alguien se diera cuenta que me había salido. Justo cuando me acababa de quitar los lentes entró la Sra. Pomfrey para checarnos; Yo fingí que estaba durmiendo y no dije nada. Un rato después de que ella se fue me quede dormida.

* * *

Al día siguiente nos dieron de alta a Harry y a mí y salimos acompañados de Ron y Hermione. Ginny, Colin, Luna y Neville habían dormido en la torre de Gryffindor pero no se les había permitido decir nada de lo sucedido. Dumbledore personalmente daría el anuncio ese día, sólo que no sabíamos a que hora.  
  
Para cuando nosotros llegamos a desayunar el Comedor ya estaba lleno. Todo se hizo silencio cuando entramos, nadie murmuraba; nadie excepto Malfoy, que no hacía mas que burlarse en voz baja. Yo me preguntaba si en ese momento Malfoy ya estaría pensando convertirse en mortífago y atacar otros magos, como mis padres unos días antes de iniciar mi viaje.  
  
Dumbledore se puso de pie en la mesa alta; en ese momento yo noté que Snape no le quitaba un ojo de encima a Lily.  
  
-Buenos días jóvenes alumnos, -dijo Dumbledore, -Hoy tengo un anuncio muy importante que hacer. Y para ser testigo esta aquí el primer ministro: El Sr. Cornelius Fudge.  
  
El Sr. Fudge se puso de pie.  
  
-Hoy, -dijo Dumbledore, -Podemos anunciar oficialmente que Lord Voldemort esta muerto, y esta vez para siempre.  
  
La habitación estalló en vítores.  
  
-Y para esto, -dijo Dumbledore, -Solicito la presencia de nuestros ocho héroes: Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Colin Creevey, Ginevra Weasly, Ronald Weasly, Laila Evans, Hermione Jane Granger, y Harry James Potter.  
  
La habitación estalló en vítores de nuevo. Fudge fue hacia nosotros con una caja negra.  
  
-Yo, -dijo Fudge, -Cornelius Fudge, primer ministro de magia les entrego estas medallas al valor; además de que se han hecho merecedores a la Orden de Merlín primera clase.  
  
Nos pusieron la medalla, todos estábamos muy orgullosos. Luna, Ginny y Hermione lloraban de la emoción; Neville, Colin y Ron estaban con los ojos muy abiertos, no podían creer lo que había dicho Fudge; Harry y yo solo sonreíamos.  
  
-Además, -dijo Dumbledore, -Gryffindor recibirá 700 puntos por lo que han logrado, Ravenclaw recibirá 100. Y, sin importar las calificaciones obtenidas en sus exámenes ustedes tienen diez en todo.  
  
Con eso Neville y Colin dejaron ir un suspiro, todos entendimos porque; ambos habían tenido muchos problemas para presentar los exámenes, y estaban casi seguros de haber reprobado.  
  
.  
  
Después del desayuno nos dieron a los ocho el día libre. Ginny y Colin dijeron que estarían en la sala común; Neville y Luna irían junto al lago. Nosotros cuatro fuimos hacia el patio. En el vestíbulo nos tropezamos con Lily.  
  
-Saben, -iba diciendo Harry, -Me encantaría que mis padres pudieran verme.  
  
-Estoy segura que estarían muy orgullosos, -dijo Lily poniendo una mano en el hombro de Harry.  
  
-¡Profa. Evans! –exclamó Hermione  
  
-Hola chicos, -dijo Lily, -Los felicito por haber derrotado a Voldemort. Le hicieron mucho bien a la humanidad.  
  
-Lo hicimos con mucho gusto, -dijo Ron  
  
-Bueno, -dijo Lily, -Con permiso.  
  
Con eso Lily se marchó.  
  
-Sabes, -dijo Ron mientras nos íbamos –Tu mamá es extraña. Amistosa, pero extraña.  
  
Todos reímos con eso. En ese momento no había de que preocuparnos y salimos a pasear.  
  
.  
  
A la hora del receso yo me disculpé y me alejé del grupo. Caminaba rápidamente por el patio. De pronto alguien me jaló y me hizo entrar entre los árboles.  
  
-¿Qué...? –comencé, -¡Malfoy!  
  
-Hola sangresucia, -dijo Malfoy  
  
-No soy ninguna sangresucia, -dije yo, -Y me llamó Laila Evans.  
  
-Si, si, como sea, -dijo Malfoy sin darle importancia. -Te crees mucho porque venciste a Voldemort, pero no eres capaz de enfrentarte a mí en un duelo cara a cara.  
  
-Me voy a enfrentar a ti, -le dije, -¿O a un grupo de mortífagos liderados por tu padre?  
  
-Eso no tiene gracia, ¿Crees que soy tan cobarde? –preguntó él  
  
-Puede... –le dije  
  
-Pues ya te dije, te reto a un duelo.  
  
-Tú escoge el día y la hora, -le dije  
  
-Treinta de junio, diez de la noche, -dijo él –Y mejor lleva a tus amiguitos para que recojan tus restos después de que te acabe.  
  
-Dirás para que te recojan a ti, -dije yo  
  
Le di la mano para cerrar el trato y me fui lo mas rápido que pude.  
  
.  
  
-¡Estás loca! –gritó Hermione  
  
Les acababa de decir lo de Malfoy y al parecer no les había hecho mucha gracia.  
  
-¿Qué tiene? –pregunté yo, -Solo es un cabeza hueca.  
  
-Qué tal vez en un futuro se vuelva un asesino. –dijo Ron  
  
-O que ya sea, -agregaron Colin y Ginny  
  
-Eso no le quita lo cabeza hueca, -dije yo –Miren, cálmense, sé a lo que me estoy enfrentando, además, tengo algo que él no. Inteligencia, y sé mas hechizos que él y que muchos.  
  
-Bien, -dijo Harry, -No podemos impedir que vayas, pero iremos contigo.  
  
Yo asentí sonriente. 


	14. Capítulo 13

> > **Entre el pasado y el futuro...**
> 
> **Hay un Instante, un Momento, un Segundo llamado Presente.**

_Capitulo 13.- El duelo y una triste despedida_  
  
Llegó el último día de clases. Nos entregaron las calificaciones y, aunque no era la mejor, no me había ido nada mal. La mayor parte del día la emplee en tratar de convencer a los chicos que yo iba a estar bien. Ya habíamos quedado: Ron, Harry y Hermione me acompañarían; Neville y Colin odiaban los duelos, Luna dijo que ella de todos modos no podría salir de Ravenclaw, y Ginny temía que la fueran a cachar y expulsar (Ella había tratado de acatar las normas al pie de la letra después de lo sucedido en la cámara de los secretos).  
  
.  
  
En el banquete de despedida Dumbledore dio su tradicional discurso:  
  
-Hemos tenido un año lleno de sorpresas. Tanto buenas como malas. Tenemos alumnos que se gradúan, otros nuevos llegarán. La Copa de Quidditch le fue entregada a Gryffindor. Y para la copa de la Casa tenemos: en cuarto lugar Slytherin, con 341 puntos; en tercer lugar Hufflepuff con 489 puntos; en segundo Ravenclaw con 776 puntos; y en primerísimo lugar Gryffindor con 1375 puntos. Todos en la mesa estallaron en vítores. Era el sexto año consecutivo que la casa de Gryffindor ganaba la Copa.  
  
.  
  
El banquete terminó cerca de las nueve treinta de la noche. Harry, Hermione Ron y yo salimos del Gran Comedor con los de Gryffindor. Pero justo antes de llegar al retrato de la señora gorda nos ocultamos tras una estatua; Harry y yo sacamos las capas de debajo de la túnica y nos cubrimos con ellas. Caminamos en silencio y salimos del vestíbulo.  
  
-Tengo un mal presentimiento, -dijo Hermione.  
  
-Cálmense, -les dije, -Todo va a salir bien.  
  
-¿Y si te deja plantado como dejó a Harry en primer año? –preguntó Ron.  
  
-No creo, -dijo Harry  
  
-¿Pero y si nos cacha Filch? –preguntó Hermione  
  
-Eso no pasará, -les aseguré, -Y en caso de que sí, ustedes se van con las capas.  
  
-¿Y tú? –preguntó Harry  
  
-De algo me va a servir ser una animaga, -les dije  
  
Ellos ya no insistieron.  
  
Llegamos al claro en el inicio del bosque prohibido.  
  
-Como quedamos, -les dije  
  
Ron se fue por un lado, con mi capa invisible; Harry y Hermione por el otro.  
  
Estuve esperando un rato, finalmente sentí a alguien acercarse por detrás de mí.  
  
-Por fin apareces Draco Malfoy, -dije volteándome  
  
Malfoy estaba parado de brazos cruzados apoyado en un árbol.  
  
-¿Dónde están tus amigotes? –pregunté sarcástica –Me imagino que en algún lugar desde donde puedan atacar a quemarropa.  
  
Malfoy no contestó, lo cual yo tomé como un sí.  
  
Ambos sacamos nuestras varitas. Comenzamos a batirnos, era un duelo increíble, nunca había estado en uno igual. Estuvimos batiéndonos cerca de media hora, Malfoy sentía que me iba a vencer, y eso parecía, entonces:  
  
-¡Mega Serpensortia! –atacó Malfoy  
  
Yo reí. Malfoy me miró enojado.  
  
-¡Alto! –dije a la serpiente  
  
La enorme serpiente se detuvo a mitad del camino.  
  
-¡Ve hacia él! –le dije a la serpiente.  
  
Se regresó hacia Malfoy, atacándolo.  
  
-Arggg! –gritó Malfoy  
  
Yo sabía que ese grito atraería a Filch así que me escondí detrás de un árbol, lancé chispas rojas; esa era la señal para que Hermione, Harry y Ron se fueran. Yo me transformé y me fui volando.  
  
.  
  
Llegué a la Sala Común de Gryffindor; Quince minutos después llegaron Harry, Ron y Hermione. Neville, Ginny y Colin nos estaban esperando.  
  
-Laila, ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ginny,  
  
-Me tenías tan preocupado, -dijo Ron, -Digo nos... nos tenías tan preocupados  
  
-¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó Harry  
  
-Nada, -respondí, -Al menos a mí no; Draco Malfoy se llevó un buen susto.  
  
-¡Sabes hablar pársel! –exclamó Hermione.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! –gritaron Ginny, Colin y Neville.  
  
Ron sólo asintió.  
  
-Esa es otra historia, -les dije.  
  
Nadie dijo ya nada, y satisfechos nos fuimos a la cama.  
  
.  
  
Al día siguiente abordamos el Expreso de Hogwarts. Una vez en la estación "King´s Cross" me despedí de mis amigos.  
  
-Adiós Harry, Hermione, -les dije  
  
-Adiós Laila, -dijeron Harry y Hermione  
  
-¿Te volveremos a ver? –preguntó Hermione  
  
-Eso espero, -dije yo  
  
En eso llegaron Ginny, Colin, Luna, y Neville  
  
-Hola chicos, -los saludamos nosotros tres  
  
-Hola, -respondieron ellos  
  
-¿Te vas hoy? –preguntó Ginny  
  
Yo asentí.  
  
-¿Por qué? –preguntó Colin  
  
-Debo volver a mi casa y a mi antigua escuela, -les dije  
  
-Te vamos a extrañar, -dijeron Neville y Luna  
  
-Y yo a ustedes, -les aseguré.  
  
Nos abrazamos y luego yo me alejé. Entonces vi a Ron  
  
-Ron... –comencé yo  
  
-Laila... –dijo él a la vez  
  
-Hay algo que debo decirte, -dijimos los dos a la vez  
  
-Tú primero, -dijimos nuevamente a la vez  
  
Yo permanecí en silencio; así que Ron habló.  
  
-Laila yo... –comenzó Ron, -He querido decirte que... pues...eres una chica muy linda y...pues yo...quisiera pedirte que seas mi novia.  
  
-Ay Ron yo... –no sabía que decir.  
  
Pero tenía que ser sincera, al menos en parte, así que hablé.  
  
-Ron, -le dije, -Tú eres un chico muy amable y simpático; pero... no puedo aceptarte.  
  
-¿Por qué? –preguntó Ron  
  
-Somos muy diferentes, -le dije, -Además, yo tengo que irme, y no sé cuando vaya a volver.  
  
-Te esperaré.  
  
-De veras Ron no insistas.  
  
Ron estaba desilusionado  
  
-Pero te diré algo, -le dije, -y pon atención: Hoy un amor se va, en 7 veranos ha de volver; pero todo habrá cambiado ya. Tu vida será casi perfecta, y habrás logrado lo que hoy apenas puedes soñar; tú corazón tendrá nueva dueña, y yo no te habré podido olvidar.  
  
-¿Qué significa eso? -me preguntó Ron  
  
-Ya lo entenderás, -le dije  
  
Le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui.  
  
Aún cuando estaba segura de haber hecho lo correcto no pude evitar llorar.  
  
.  
  
Me fui caminando en silencio hasta la entrada de la Estación "King's Cross". Ahí me encontré con Cedric.  
  
-Hola Cedric, -dije sin mucho ánimo  
  
-Hola Lilian, -saludó él, -¿Nos vamos?  
  
-¿Eh? –estaba un poco distraída –Si claro  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Lilian? –preguntó Cedric, -Te noto un poco extraña  
  
-No es nada, en serio, -mentí, -Mejor vámonos.  
  
Cedric asintió, aunque dudo que se creyera mi mentira.  
  
Subimos a un taxi muggle que nos llevó hasta el Caldero Chorreante, donde usamos los polvos flu para llegar al bar "Las tres escobas".  
  
De ahí nos llevamos nuestros baúles hasta la casa donde vivían James y Laura; donde también ya nos esperaba Lily.  
  
-Hola –nos saludaron todos  
  
-Hola, -respondió Cedric  
  
-Ah, hola, -agregué yo, -Discúlpenme, vengo muy cansada, me iré a acostar.  
  
No dijeron nada. Aunque era obvio que querían saber qué me pasaba. 


	15. Capítulo 14

> > **Entre el pasado y el futuro...**
> 
> **Hay un Instante, un Momento, un Segundo llamado Presente.**

_Capitulo 14.- Mi nombre es Lilian..._  
  
A la mañana siguiente todos estaban sentados en la sala para cuando yo me levanté.  
  
-Buenos días, -dije yo muy desanimada  
  
-Lilian, -dijo Lily, -Queremos hablar contigo  
  
-¿De qué? –pregunté yo  
  
-Siéntate, -pidió Lily  
  
Yo me senté, aunque hubiera preferido irme.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó Cedric  
  
-Me enamoré de quien menos debía, -dije yo.  
  
Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla.  
  
-¿Por qué? –preguntó Cedric, -¿De quién te enamoraste?  
  
-De Ron, -dije yo.  
  
No sabía por qué estaba diciendo todo eso; pero en cierta forma era un alivio poder desahogarme.  
  
-¿Por qué no debías? –preguntó Cedric  
  
-Porque ni siquiera sabe quien soy –respondí yo  
  
-De eso quiero hablar. Lilian, -dijo James, -Queremos que nos expliques quién eres.  
  
-Debe haber alguna razón porque nos salvaste específicamente a nosotros, y queremos saber cuál es. –dijo Laura  
  
-Si, si la hay, -dije yo. –Yo poseo poderes especiales; hablar pársel, y realizar magia sin varitas. Soy animaga y sé cosas de la historia que nadie sabe. Eso se debe a que vengo del futuro; de 21 años en el futuro. Mi nombre completo es Lilian...Jessica...Potter.  
  
Todos los presentes se quedaron mudos.  
  
-Así es, -dije yo, -Me llamo Lilian Potter y mis padres son Harry y Hermione Potter.  
  
Se hizo un silencio  
  
-Entonces, -dijo Lily, -Eres nuestra nieta.  
  
Yo asentí, ahora lloraba. Lily y James me abrazaron también llorando.  
  
-Por eso lo de Ron, -dijo Cedric comprendiendo  
  
-Así es, -le dije yo, -¿Cómo podría ser su novia? Él es mi padrino.  
  
Yo ya no sabía que más decir, así que no dije nada.

* * *

A partir del día siguiente comencé a reponerme y planear lo siguiente que debía hacer.  
  
-¿Qué sigue ahora Lilian? –preguntó Cedric  
  
-Primero, -dije yo, -Llevarte con tu familia  
  
-Mi familia... –repitió Cedric, -Espera... ¡¿Te refieres a mi verdadera familia?!  
  
-¿Cuál si no? –pregunté yo  
  
-Estás loca, -me dijo  
  
-No, no realmente. Yo necesito seguir adelante y arreglar ciertos asuntitos con los mortífagos. Tú no tienes por qué involucrarte. Y puedo apostar que tus padres darían su vida por volver a verte.  
  
-No creerán que soy yo.  
  
-Nos arriesgaremos  
  
Cedric ya no dijo nada. Puedo apostar que él estaba entusiasmado con la idea.  
  
-Bien, -dije yo, -Entonces lo haremos.  
  
Tomé un trozo de pergamino y le escribí una carta a los padres de Cedric, informándoles que creía tener algo que ellos querían. Que nos viéramos en la habitación #15 del Caldero Chorreante.  
  
-¿Por qué en el Caldero Chorreante? –preguntó Cedric  
  
-Porque lo conozco, es un lugar seguro, -dije yo  
  
Use una lechuza pública de Hogsmeade y mandé la carta.

* * *

Así, dos días después Cedric y yo fuimos al Caldero Chorreante. Cedric estaba muy nervioso.  
  
-¿Y si no me reconocen?...¿Y si ya me olvidaron?...¿Y si creen que es una mala broma? –repetía él.  
  
-Cálmate, -le dije, -Eso no pasará. Ya lo verás, todo saldrá bien; te lo aseguro.  
  
Cedric asintió y los dos nos sentamos a esperar.  
  
.  
  
Al cabo de más o menos dos horas llegaron los papás de Cedric.  
  
-Buenas tardes Srs. Diggory, -los recibí yo.  
  
-Buenas noches Srita... –comenzaron ellos.  
  
-Evans, -dije yo, -Laila Evans.  
  
-Es cierto, -dijo la Sra. –Usted fue una de las personas que ayudó a derrotar al Sr. Tenebroso.  
  
Yo solo asentí.  
  
-¿Por qué dijo que tiene algo que nosotros tal vez queramos? –preguntó el Sr.  
  
-Porque creó que así es, -les dije, -Y no es algo, sino más bien a alguien. ¡Cedric!  
  
Cedric salió de detrás de una puerta. La Sra. Diggory casi se desmaya, el Sr. tenía los ojos y la boca muy abiertos.  
  
-¡Cedric! –exclamó la Sra.  
  
-¡Hijo! –exclamó el Sr.  
  
Cedric corrió hasta sus padres, los tres se abrazaron, era tan tierno  
  
-¿Cómo... Cómo es posible? –preguntó el Sr.  
  
-Es un milagro, -dijo la Sra.  
  
-Srita. Evans, -dijo el Sr., -Díganos, ¿Cómo es posible? Parece un milagro.  
  
-Déjelo así, -le dije con una sonrisa, -Como un milagro.  
  
El Sr. asintió, la Sra. sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Oh, lo siento, -dije yo, -Debo irme.  
  
-Li...digo Laila espera, -dijo Cedric, -Enseguida vuelvo mamá, papá.  
  
Cedric fue conmigo a la puerta de la habitación.  
  
-¿Ya te vas? –preguntó Cedric  
  
-Sí, -dije yo, -Mi misión aquí terminó y debo ir a otra época.  
  
-Entiendo, -dijo Cedric, -Gracias por todo.  
  
-No hay de que, -le dije, -No olvides decirle a tus padres del cambio de identidad; para que no tengan problemas con el ministerio.  
  
Cedric asinti  
  
-Adiós Lilian, -dijo él, -Que te vaya bien  
  
-Adiós Cedric, -le dije, -Buena suerte.  
  
Yo sonreí y salí. A Cedric le iría bien, lo sabía; no lo había visto en el futuro, pero aún así lo sabía.

* * *

Al día siguiente Lily, James, Laura y yo nos preparamos para viajar a la siguiente fecha. Era el Verano, 7 años después. Para entonces Harry, Hermione y Ron ya tendrían 24 años.  
  
-¿Ya estás lista Lilian? –preguntó Lily  
  
-Si, -le asegur  
  
La verdad era que no estaba muy segura que haría cuando volviera a ver a Ron, las cosas serían tan diferentes...  
  
Decidí no pensar más en eso y arreglé mi baúl. También Lily, y los demás guardaron sus cosas.  
  
Esa noche los cuatro nos fuimos a dormir temprano, al día siguiente partiríamos a la siguiente etapa de mi viaje. 


	16. Capítulo 15

> > **Entre el pasado y el futuro...**
> 
> **Hay un Instante, un Momento, un Segundo llamado Presente.**

_Capitulo 15 Una terrible batalla  
_  
Temprano dejamos el departamento en Hogsmeade. Después todos juntos fuimos a un claro en el Bosque Prohibido. Ahí nos tomamos de la mano y yo oprimí el botón en mi brazalete.  
  
.  
  
El lugar donde aparecimos era muy similar, excepto que algunos de los árboles estaban caídos.  
  
-¿Qué pasó aquí? –preguntó Laura  
  
-Los mortífagos, -dije yo.  
  
Justo en ese momento un rayo rojo pasó rozándome la cabeza.  
  
-Ah! –exclamamos todos.  
  
-Vámonos de aquí. –dijo James  
  
Saqué la Saeta de Fuego del baúl, luego tomé la varita y...  
  
-Diminiteum! –exclamé señalando los dos baúles.  
  
Estos se hicieron diminutos. James se transformó en ciervo, Lily se montó sobre él y se alejaron a toda velocidad. Laura se montó sobre la escoba y salió a toda prisa. Yo me transformé en lechuza y salí volando detrás de ella.  
  
En poco tiempo estábamos de regreso en Hogsmeade (7 años en el futuro).  
  
Al llegar ahí volví a mi forma humana.  
  
-¡¿Qué demonios pasa allí atrás?! –exclamó James  
  
-¡Lo había olvidado! –exclamé yo,  
  
-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Laura con más calma que James  
  
-El día de hoy, -comencé yo, -Es un fuerte enfrentamiento entre mortífagos y Aurores.  
  
-¿Cómo pudiste haber olvidado algo así? –preguntó Lily  
  
-Discúlpenme, -dije yo, -Pero después de pasar un año entero sin otra cosa en que ocuparme que la probabilidad de que Voldemort invadiera Hogwarts.  
  
Estuve reflexionando, entonces recordé algo.  
  
-¡Oh no! –exclamé yo  
  
-¡¿Qué?! –preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Que fue en ésta batalla que murieron más de la mitad de los aurores, -dijo yo. –Incluida...  
  
-¿Quién? –preguntó Lilian  
  
-Luna Lovegood, -dije yo.  
  
Laura, seguía pensativa, en eso pareció recordar algo:  
  
-Sirius... –murmuró Laura  
  
-No te preocupes Laura, -le dije, -Yo me haré cargo. Ustedes quédense aquí.  
  
-No, -dijo James, -Eres nuestra nieta, tenemos que ir contigo.  
  
-No James, -dije yo, -Te reconocerían y eso causaría problemas.  
  
-Pero a mí no, -dijo Lily dando un paso al frente.  
  
Yo suspiré y asentí.  
  
-¿Y nosotros qué? –reclamaron James y Laura  
  
-De acuerdo, -acepté yo –Pero James, tú vuelve a tu forma de animago, así podrás buscar a tu hijo más fácilmente; Laura, tú escóndete, no ataques a menos que tú misma te veas en peligro.  
  
Ambos asintieron. James se transformó en ciervo y se fue; Laura también se alejó.  
  
Lily y yo nos dirigimos al campo de batalla lentamente.  
  
-Tratemos de no separarnos, ¿De acuerdo? –preguntó Lily  
  
Pero lo cierto es que muchas cosas es más fácil decirlas que cumplirlas; apenas entramos de lleno al terreno nos separamos.  
  
La escena era increíble: Los mortífagos atacando a diestra y siniestra, los Aurores luchando por defenderse.  
  
Entonces los vi. Harry y Hermione luchaban hombro con hombro en un claro. Era increíble verlos así. Yo me preguntaba donde estaría Ron, luego recordé que él no tenía porqué estar ahí; pero había alguien que sí, Luna. Voltee a ver de nuevo a Harry y Hermione, seguían peleando con destreza; y no muy lejos de ellos Lily les cubría las espaldas.  
  
'De acuerdo' dije yo, 'A lo mío, encontrar a Luna.'  
  
Con eso yo me transformé en lechuza y me fui volando. Tardé un par de minutos en localizar a Luna. Estaba recargada detrás de un árbol con un brazo vendado y la varita en alto; muchos mortífagos se encontraban en las cercanías, de manera que sería imposible que escapara. Me posé no muy lejos de ella y alcancé a oír como murmuraba algo:  
  
-Lo siento mucho Neville, -dijo a la vez que miraba un anillo muy hermoso en su dedo índice, -Tal vez nunca pueda casarme contigo.  
  
Diciendo esto Luna salió del árbol velozmente y comenzó a lanzar diversos hechizos a los mortífagos. Los mortífagos estaban sorprendidos, y algunos no pudieron moverse a tiempo, los que sí comenzaron a atacar a Luna. Ella logró esquivar la mayoría de los hechizos, pero uno la rozó, causando que cayera al suelo, herida.  
  
-Es el fin, -murmuró Luna  
  
'No si yo puedo evitarlo,' pensé, 'Pero ¿Cómo detener a más de una docena de mortífagos con un solo hechizo? Había un par encantamientos, pero sólo estaba permitido para magos de la Orden del Fénix, y eso era en el futuro.'  
  
Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta. De pronto, simplemente decidí olvidarme de las reglas, la vida de Luna era más importante.  
  
En el momento que los mortífagos volvieron a atacar yo me transformé en humana y salté hacia el suelo.  
  
-¡Silver cupus protecmio! –exclamé yo al llegar al suelo y con la varita en alto.  
  
Una hermosa cúpula semi-transparente surgió de la punta de mi varita y nos cubrió a Luna y a mí.  
  
-¡Laila! –exclamó Luna  
  
-Luna toma mi mano, -le dije yo  
  
Luna obedeció sin hacer preguntas.  
  
Yo tomé con mi mano izquierda la suya y me preparé. Los mortífagos aún no entendían lo que ocurría; pero yo sabía que en cuanto moviera mi varita el escudo que nos protegía se desvanecería.  
  
Yo respiré hondo y...  
  
En un segundo moví mi varita, hice un ademán en torno a la unión de manos y exclamé el hechizo:  
  
-¡Transportus!  
  
Al instante Luna y yo desaparecimos en una sombra de ave. Aparecimos a medio Kilómetro de los mortífagos, detrás de unas rocas.  
  
-¿Qué...pasó? –preguntó Luna  
  
-Estás a salvo, -le dije  
  
Vi su herida, iba a curarla pero sabía que ya eran demasiados hechizos restringidos por un día.  
  
Entonces recordé lo de Sirius.  
  
-Luna, debo irme, -le dije  
  
-¿A dónde? –me preguntó.  
  
-A arreglar un asunto. –al ver su rostro de confusión agregué, -No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, y tú tendrás una linda boda.  
  
Luna no dijo nada.  
  
Yo sólo me puse de pie, convertí en lechuza y salí volando. Luna solamente permaneció ahí, inmóvil.  
  
Yo iba volando buscando a Sirius, tenía el presentimiento que estaba en peligro, de ser así tenía que salvarlo.  
  
En cierto momento lo vi. Estaba peleando contra un grupo de mortífagos. Entonces uno llegó por detrás de él. Preparado para lanzarle el Avada Kedavra. Yo volaba tan rápido como podía; temía no llegar a tiempo. En el último momento llegó alguien más, yo la reconocí, era Laura.  
  
Ella llegó corriendo, usó el hechizo Écu como defensa y se tiró con Sirius al suelo.  
  
-Laura... –murmuró Sirius.  
  
-¡Difevite! –exclamé yo en dirección a los mortífagos, estos ardieron.  
  
Después llegué corriendo junto a Sirius.  
  
-Somniferus, -dije yo  
  
Sirius se desmayó.  
  
-¿Qué le hiciste? –preguntó Laura  
  
-Sólo lo dormí, -le dije, -Se sentirá confundido, y cuando les revelemos la verdad se le quitará.  
  
Laura suspiró.  
  
-No te preocupes, -le dije, -Pronto estarás con Sirius y no volverás a separarte de él.  
  
Laura sonrió.  
  
-Debemos ir a buscar a Lily y James, -le dije yo.  
  
Ella asintió y nos fuimos con cuidado.  
  
.  
  
No muy lejos de ahí Harry y Hermione (con un poquito de ayuda de Lily) acaban de vencer a una docena de mortífagos. También James estaba cerca de ahí.  
  
-Ve con Lily y James, -le dije a Laura, -Los alcanzaré en un minuto.  
  
Laura asintió y se alejó.  
  
Yo saqué un trozo de pergamino y lo sujeté con la boca; luego me transformé en lechuza y fui volando en dirección a Harry y Hermione. Al llegar sobre ellos dejé caer el pergamino y me alejé. Ahí había escrito que los vería en casa de Sirius al día siguiente. Antes de ir con los demás fui donde estaba Cedric con sus compañeros Aurores y les arrojé un pergamino parecido. Con eso esperaba ir a casa de Sirius con Laura, James y Lily; y que ahí se nos uniría Cedric, de esa manera les soltaría a Harry, Hermione y Sirius toda la verdad de un solo golpe. ¿Y Ron? Con él tendría que hablar por separado, y sería esa misma tarde. 


	17. Capítulo 16

> > **Entre el pasado y el futuro...**
> 
> **Hay un Instante, un Momento, un Segundo llamado Presente.**

_Capítulo 16 El destino se cumplió._  
  
Esa tarde me puse una túnica azul marino (que me había prestado Lily) y salí a buscar a Ron.  
  
Me dirigí al campo de quidditch de Londres; Donde entrenaban los Chudley Cannons (Ron se había vuelto el entrenador).  
  
Me fui volando (transformada en lechuza) y no tardé en llegar al campo. Me senté en las gradas y tome mi forma humana. "Casualmente" había una escoba recargada en los asientos. La tomé y me monté en ella, de lado. Me elevé y sobrevolé el campo. Unos metros debajo de mí los miembros del equipo practicaban algunas nuevas jugadas.  
  
-Muy bien, -escuché decir a Ron, -Ahora sólo falta que Creveey (Dennis Creveey) encuentre la snitch.  
  
Dennis, era un muy buen buscador, aunque al parecer aún no localizaba la snitch. Yo la vi. También me di cuenta que Dennis ya iba hacia ella. Decidí divertirme un poco. Use mi poder para mover de lugar la snitch. Así varias veces para divertirme. Finalmente me cansé y mandé la snitch hasta sus manos. Dennis la tomó sonriendo y volvió al suelo.  
  
Yo fui bajando lentamente. Aún seguía unos metros sobre el nivel del suelo cuando algunos de los jugadores notaron mi presencia.  
  
-¡Uyyy!... Que chica tan bonita... ¿Qué haces por aquí preciosa?  
  
Yo los ignoré y seguí sentada en la escoba.  
  
Finalmente, por tanto escándalo que armaban los jugadores, Ron volteó y me vio. Estaba muy sorprendido.  
  
-Hola Ron, -saludé yo  
  
-¿La conoce entrenador? –preguntaron algunos jugadores.  
  
Ron seguía sin contestar.  
  
Yo di un par de giros en la escoba, luego descendí hasta el suelo y le lancé la escoba a uno de los jugadores.  
  
Él la atrapó aún impresionado.  
  
-Ron, -dije yo, -¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?  
  
Algunos jugadores rieron con eso.  
  
-Retírense, -indicó Ron  
  
Ellos obedecieron.  
  
-Laila, -dijo él una vez que nos quedamos solos.  
  
-Vaya, -dije yo, -Ya me hablas. Creí que tal vez no me recordabas.  
  
-Pues... –comenzó Ron -Yo...  
  
Yo le puse un dedo a Ron en la boca; no hacía falta que continuara, ya sabía la respuesta.  
  
-No digas más, -le dije. –Se cumplió lo que te dije. ¿No es así?  
  
Ron sólo consiguió asentir.  
  
-Lo sabía, -dije yo con un suspiro.  
  
Ron no sabía que más decir.  
  
-Ron, -dije yo seriamente, -¿Eres feliz?  
  
-Si, creo que sí, -dijo él  
  
-Me da mucho gusto, -dije yo con una sincera sonrisa.  
  
-¡Ron! ¡Cariño! ¿Dónde estás? –llamó una voz  
  
-Acá estoy querida, -respondió Ron  
  
-¡Papi! ¡Papi! –gritó un niñito.  
  
Él era pelirrojo, con ojos celestes. Tendría unos tres años.  
  
La mujer que lo llevaba en brazos era alta, con una cabellera larga y rubia, ojos claros; además, por el tamaño de su abdomen, era obvio que estaba embarazada.  
  
-Hola Cariño, -dijo la mujer sonriendo, -¿Quién es esa chica?  
  
-Ella es Laila Evans, -dijo Ron, -Una vieja amiga mía.  
  
-Laila, ella es Violeta, mi esposa, y Richard, mi hijo –dijo Ron.  
  
-Mucho gusto, -dijimos ambas mujeres.  
  
-Bien Ron, -dije yo, -Me dio mucho gusto verte. Ahora debo irme.  
  
-Adiós Laila, -dijo él  
  
-Adiós, -dije yo  
  
Con eso caminé algunos pasos, me transformé en lechuza y salí volando.  
  
.  
  
En el camino decidí desviarme y me puse a volar por diversos rumbos. Pensaba en todo lo que había hecho en ese largo año. Todas las aventuras que había vivido, los riesgos que había tomado, y... lo mucho que había sufrido. Pero debía olvidarme del sufrimiento, del pasado; existía un futuro, y yo ya lo había cambiado bastante.  
  
Ahora lo único que quedaba para poder concluir la misión era que Lily, James y Laura se quedaran en esta época, para que así vivieran en paz, y yo poder regresar a la mía, a mi vida.  
  
Por un lado me daba tristeza, nostalgia; toda la emoción de estos últimos meses, las aventuras con mis amigos, iban a terminar. Aunque, tal vez, esto fuera tan sólo para dar paso a mis propias aventuras.  
  
.  
  
Al anochecer llegué al pequeño departamento que había rentado por un par de días; sólo en lo que lograba dejar a Lily, James y Laura, después seguiría adelante, sola. Aunque, en cierta forma, tal vez nunca estaría sola, nunca lo había estado, no realmente. 


	18. Capítulo 17

> > **Entre el pasado y el futuro...**
> 
> **Hay un Instante, un Momento, un Segundo llamado Presente.**

_Capítulo 17 Felices reencuentros  
_  
La tarde siguiente yo me levanté muy temprano. La mayor parte de la mañana estuve perdiendo el tiempo jugando ajedrez mágico con Lily, James y Laura.  
  
-Eres buena, -comentó James  
  
(Como no lo iba a decir si le acababa de ganar por tercera vez consecutiva).  
  
-Mi padrino me enseñó, -dije yo con un suspiro.  
  
James y Lily no dijeron nada. Laura solo me miró y suspiró.  
  
.  
  
-Cuéntanos sobre el futuro, -dijo Laura cerca del mediodía  
  
-No puedo, -dije yo  
  
Ella me miró dudosa.  
  
-Además, -agregué yo, -¿Cómo contarles acerca de algo que ha cambiado tanto desde el día en que tomé la decisión de emprender este viaje? Y que, no dudo, seguirá cambiando aún cuando yo deje de interferir por el simple hecho que hay siete personas más que vivirán.  
  
-¿Siete? –preguntó Lily  
  
-Lily, James, Cedric, Sirius, Luna, yo, -contó Laura, -somos 1...2...3...4...5...6... espera, falta uno.  
  
-Es cierto, -observó James, -El verano antes de entrar a Hogwarts dijiste que habías viajado en el tiempo, a esa época, para ayudar en la batalla contra Lord Voldemort y salvar a uno de los involucrados, ¿Quién era esa persona?  
  
-Ginny Weasley, -dije yo  
  
-Ginny...¿Weasley? –preguntó James  
  
-Así es, -dije yo, -La hermana menor de Ron.  
  
-Fue una de las secuestradas ¿no? –preguntó Lily  
  
-Mjm... –asentí yo, -Voldemort quería deshacerse de todos aquellos que alguna vez le habían impedido matar a Harry. Ginny, trató de proteger a Harry en segundo, al tratar de deshacerse del diario, y esas cosas. Voldemort estaba muy molesto, y la iba a matar.  
  
-Y gracias a ti no lo hizo. –dijo Laura  
  
-No lo hizo, -dije yo, -Pero no fue gracias a mí. Fue gracias al hecho de que Todos juntos nos enfrentamos a Voldemort y lo derrotamos.  
  
-Y...¿Qué con la batalla de hace unos días? –preguntó James  
  
-Yo sabía que había habido una batalla. –dije yo, -Y que Luna había muerto en ella, justo antes de casarse con Neville.  
  
-Eso quiere decir que si cambiaste la historia, -dijo Lily  
  
Yo asentí, -Más de lo que imaginé, -agregué.  
  
-¿Eso es bueno o es malo? –preguntó Laura  
  
-Mientras no ponga en peligro la existencia de mis padres, mi hermano, o los hechos que nos llevaron a mi padre y a mí a tomar la decisión de emprender este viaje no hay problema. –dije yo.  
  
-¿Tienes un hermano? –preguntó Lily  
  
Yo puse una mano en mi frente y suspiré.  
  
-Ya hablé de más, -dije yo negando con la cabeza.  
  
.  
  
Esa tarde Lily, James y Laura se arreglaron las túnicas, yo me hice una trenza con mi largo cabello rojo, y los cuatro nos preparamos para ir a la casa de los Potter, al Valle de Godric. Para llegar, James se transformó en ciervo, Lily se sentó sobre él; Laura subió a mi escoba; luego yo hice que mis dos baúles se volvieran diminutos, y me fui volando, transformada en lechuza.  
  
Nosotros llegamos a la puerta de la casa, y un instante después Cedric se apareció.  
  
-Hola Cedric, -saludamos nosotros  
  
-Hola Lilian, Lily, James, Laura, -nos saludó él. –Lilian, ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?  
  
-Creo que sí, -dije yo, -Además, tengo que hacerlo.  
  
Cedric asintió.  
  
-Bien, -dije yo, -Ya saben cuando entrar.  
  
Los cuatro asintieron.  
  
-Uff... –suspiré yo, -Aquí vamos.  
  
Con eso, me volví a transformar en lechuza y entré por la ventana.  
  
Llegué a la salita de estar de la casa, era muy parecida a la del futuro. Ahí ya se encontraban Harry, Hermione, y Sirius.  
  
Me puse frente a ellos y transformé en humana.  
  
Harry y Hermione estaban ligeramente sorprendidos por la manera en que había llegado; Sirius me miraba con una mezcla de desconfianza y confusión.  
  
-Hola Harry, Hermione, Sirius, -los saludé yo.  
  
-Tú...Tú... –comenzó Sirius  
  
-No te preocupes Sirius, -le dije, -Se lo que estás pensando, y te lo prometo, tus dudas pronto serán aclaradas.  
  
Sirius no dijo nada.  
  
-Yo tengo una pregunta, -dijo Hermione  
  
Yo miré a Hermione y asentí.  
  
-¿Cómo es que después de siete años tú te sigues viendo de dieciséis? –preguntó ella  
  
-Porque yo aún tengo dieciséis. –les dije  
  
Harry me miró con actitud extraña. Sirius parecía querer decir algo.  
  
-Dilo Sirius, -lo animé yo.  
  
-Ayer...yo...a mí...me iban a matar y...y... –tartamudeaba Sirius, -Me salvó...me salvó...Laura.  
  
-¿Laura? ¿Laura Marvesh? –preguntó Hermione  
  
Sirius asintió levemente  
  
Hermione estaba asombrada.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre cariño? –preguntó Harry  
  
-Laura Marvesh murió hace 23 años, -explicó Hermione, -Dos semanas antes que Lily y James Potter.  
  
Harry estaba sin habla; Sirius y Hermione estaban algo confundidos. Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza.  
  
Harry, Hermione y Sirius me miraron esperando que hablara.  
  
-Laura no está muerta, -dije yo, -Ni tampoco James, ni Lily.  
  
Los tres me miraban a la expectativa.  
  
-¡Laura! –grité yo  
  
En ese momento Laura se apareció en la sala.  
  
Sirius gritó del susto; Harry estaba boquiabierto, y Hermione casi se desmaya. De la sorpresa los tres sacaron sus varitas y las sostuvieron frente a ellos.  
  
-Ella es... Laura Marvesh, -la presenté.  
  
-Y como verás Sirius, -agregó ella, -No estoy muerta.  
  
Sirius no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.  
  
-Laura... –murmuró Sirius, -Tú...tú me salvaste.  
  
-Si, -dijo Laura, -Yo te salvé ayer.  
  
-Ahora que lo recuerdo, -dijo Sirius, -Hace ocho años, cuando casi me mató Lestrange, una mujer me salvó. ¿Fuiste tú?  
  
-No, -dijo Laura, volteó a verme.  
  
-Esa fui yo, -agregué.  
  
Sirius me miraba aún más confundido que antes. Pero no había tiempo, y aún faltaban más cosas que hacer.  
  
-Y sospecho que también recordarán a alguien más. –les dije  
  
Ésta vez el nombre lo murmuré en voz baja.  
  
Un joven apareció en la habitación.  
  
-¡Cedric Diggory! –gritaron Hermione y Harry al unísono.  
  
-Hola Harry, Hermione, -saludó él sonriente  
  
-¡No lo puedo creer! –exclamó Hermione  
  
-Pero Cedric...que tú no.. no... –Harry no sabía como decirlo.  
  
-No Harry, -dijo Cedric, -No me mataron. Gracias a ella. –me señaló.  
  
Hermione parecía que se iba a poner de pie.  
  
-Mejor permanece sentada, -dije yo, -Las sorpresas aún no acaban; de hecho, apenas están comenzando.  
  
-Harry, -me dirigí a él, -Al ver a Laura, y comprobar que realmente estaba viva, pensaste en alguien más, ¿no es así?  
  
Harry no sabía que decir.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Sirius  
  
Él había estado embobado con Laura, y finalmente había volteado a verme.  
  
-Están a punto de averiguarlo, -dije yo, -Laura, Cedric...  
  
Ellos asintieron y se acercaron a mí. Los tres formamos un círculo y alzamos nuestras varitas.  
  
-¡Orbitus transportus! –exclamamos a una voz  
  
Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.  
  
-¡Ese es un hechizo restringido! –exclamó Hermione  
  
-Sólo los miembros de la Orden del Fénix los pueden hacer, -murmuró Harry  
  
-Que demo... –comenzó Sirius  
  
Un haz de luz, y lo que parecían cientos de estrellas azules comenzaron a tomar forma. Finalmente los tres bajamos nuestras varitas; en el centro del círculo estaban James y Lily.  
  
-Harry, -dije yo, -Creo que reconoces a este ciervo, ¿no?  
  
Harry estaba sumamente sorprendido.  
  
-¿Profesora Evans? –preguntó Hermione.  
  
Lily volteó a verme interrogativamente.  
  
-¡Oh! es cierto, -admití yo con una risita, -se me había olvidado, -saqué mi varita y le apunté, -¡Finite incantatem!  
  
El cabello de Lily se tornó de un castaño claro, y sus ojos volvieron a ser verde esmeralda. James, aún con su forma de ciervo, volteó a verme; Cedric, Laura y Lily también me miraron. Yo asentí. Laura y Cedric se hicieron a un lado lentamente. Lily retrocedió un par de pasos. Yo misma di unos pasos hacia atrás, para darle espacio a James. James se transfiguró, y volvió a tomar su forma humana.  
  
Al llegar a este punto Harry se quedó con la boca abierta; Hermione, aferrada a Harry, ahogó un grito; Sirius parpadeó varias veces, como tratando de asegurarse de que lo que veía no era una ilusión.  
  
-No es una ilusión, -dije yo, -Es real, son ellos.  
  
-¡¡Lily y James Potter!! –gritó Sirius finalmente.  
  
James asintió a la vez que abrazaba a Lily.  
  
-Harry... –murmuró Hermione con un hilo de voz  
  
-Son mis padres, -dijo Harry  
  
-Si hijo, -dijo Lily, -Somos nosotros.  
  
Sirius seguía mirando a Lily y James, después a Laura, y a Cedric, sin poder creerlo.  
  
James se volteó a verlo.  
  
-Canuto amigo mío, -dijo James, -No has cambiado nada.  
  
-Cornamenta...-murmuró Sirius  
  
-Ese soy yo, -dijo James con una sonrisa.  
  
-No lo puedo creer... –murmuró Hermione al borde del colapso. -No puede ser.  
  
-Pues créanlo, -dijo Cedric  
  
-Porque así es, -completó Laura  
  
-¿C...C...Có...Cómo...? –tartamudeó Harry en medio de todo el shock.  
  
-Gracias a ella, -dijo James mirándome.  
  
Todos voltearon a verme, esperando una respuesta.  
  
-Bien, -dije yo con un suspiro, -Es hora de que sepan toda la verdad. 


	19. Capítulo 18

> **Entre el pasado y el futuro...**

**Hay un Instante, un Momento, un Segundo llamado Presente.**

_Capitulo 18 Toda la verdad  
_  
Todos me miraban a la expectativa; yo estaba muy nerviosa, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.  
  
-Para empezar, -les dije, -Ya vieron que aquí presentes están cuatro personas a las que todos creían muertos. Y obviamente querrán saber donde estuvieron todos estos años. Es muy simple, no estuvieron.  
  
Todos me miraron con cara de confusión.  
  
-No entiendo, -dijo Hermione  
  
-Hermione, -le dije, -Tú misma me preguntaste que como era posible que después de siete años yo me siguiera viendo igual. Bueno, la razón es que yo estuve fuera del curso de la historia durante esos siete años. Yo salté del 2 de julio de aquel verano después de salir de sexto, al 3 de julio...de este año.  
  
-¿Cómo es posible? –preguntó Sirius  
  
-Ni siquiera con un giratiempo se puede conseguir hacer algo así. –dijo Hermione.  
  
-Si, debo admitir que tuve algunos inconvenientes, nada grave. –dije yo, -Pero, no usé un giratiempo, sino un anillo del tiempo; bastante más complejo, y casi imposible de crear.  
  
-¿Cómo lo conseguiste? –preguntó Harry  
  
-Eso es otra historia, -dije yo, -Que no concierne hoy.  
  
-¿Entonces qué es lo que concierne? –preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Concierne que sepan la razón de que Cedric Diggory, Laura Marvesh, Lily y James Potter, y yo estemos aquí; así mismo, que sepan, finalmente, ¿Quién soy yo?  
  
-Eso sería bueno, -dijo Sirius, -Porque con lo que estoy viendo, ya no estoy muy seguro de todo lo que dijiste cuando te conocimos; es más, incluso dudo que tu nombre sea Laila Evans.  
  
-Sirius... –comenzó Harry.  
  
-Déjenlo, -dije yo, -Tiene toda la razón para dudar; porque está en lo cierto, mi nombre no es Laila Evans.  
  
-¿Entonces? –preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Pronto lo sabrán, -les dije.  
  
-¿Y cómo saber que esta vez nos estarás diciendo la verdad? –cuestionó Sirius.  
  
-Cierto, -dije yo, -Tienes razón. Eso ya lo previne, y por eso, antes de decirles mi nombre, les haré algunas demostraciones; además de recordarles algunas cosas.  
  
Todos me observaban a la expectativa.  
  
-Todos ya saben que soy animaga, -dije yo, -Así que nos podemos saltar esa parte. Bien...James, por favor.  
  
-¿Estás segura? –me preguntó.  
  
Yo asentí. Él ya no discutió y sacó su varita; la alzó y exclamó:  
  
-¡Serpensortia! –exclamó él  
  
Una serpiente surgió de la varita y fue a caer en el suelo, entre Harry y Hermione, y yo. Hermione se abrazó a Harry con más fuerza, él se incorporó lentamente, y se preparó para decir algo.  
  
-¡Mutus! –exclamó Lily Potter  
  
Harry se vio imposibilitado para hablar.  
  
Nadie podía creerlo, como era posible que Lily atacara a su propio hijo.  
  
Hermione sacó la varita vacilante. La serpiente se alzó, lista para atacar.  
  
-Alto ahí, -dije yo, decidida.  
  
Mi voz sonó como un siseo, que sólo Harry y la serpiente pudieron comprender.  
  
-Abajo, -le dije a la serpiente -No te muevas.  
  
La serpiente volvió al suelo con un silbido, y ahí permaneció.  
  
-¡Hablas pársel! –exclamó Sirius  
  
Yo asentí.  
  
En eso recordé algo, voltee a ver a Lily y James. Ellos asintieron.  
  
-¡Desaparecium! –exclamó James, la serpiente desapareció.  
  
-¡Hablatu! –exclamó Lily, Harry recuperó la voz.  
  
-¿Porque hiciste eso? –preguntó Hermione  
  
-Porque no podía permitir que Harry detuviera a la serpiente, debía hacerlo yo, -les expliqué, -Para que supieran, que recordaran...  
  
-Ya recuerdo, -dijo Harry, -En el Duelo que tuviste el último día de clases con Malfoy...  
  
-¡Cierto! –interrumpió Hermione, -Draco te lanzó una serpiente, y tú hiciste que en vez de atacarte a ti, lo atacara a él.  
  
-Exacto, -dije yo muy satisfecha  
  
-Pero eso no significa nada, -dijo Sirius.  
  
-De hecho sí, -dije yo, -Y pronto sabrán por qué.  
  
Al parecer, ni Harry, ni Hermione, y menos Sirius, entendían a lo que me refería.  
  
-Sigamos adelante, -dije yo, -Cedric...  
  
Él asintió y sacó su varita.  
  
-¡Tarantallegra! –exclamó él.  
  
Yo me concentré, alcé mi mano y desvié el hechizo.  
  
Todos estaban boquiabiertos.  
  
Cedric me miró, yo asentí. El volvió a alzar la varita.  
  
-¡Desmaius!...¡Impedimenta!...¡Rictuseptra!...¡Densague!...¡Petrificus totalus!... ¡Furnunculus! –Cedric recitaba los encantamientos uno tras otro, sin detenerse.  
  
Yo me concentré lo más que pude y comencé a mover los ojos y las manos, siempre hacia la luz del hechizo más próximo, desviándolos todos.  
  
Laura, Lily y James se encontraban impasibles; Harry, Hermione y Sirius no lo podían creer.  
  
De pronto Hermione pareció recordar algo:  
  
-¡Es cierto! –exclamó ella –Hiciste esto mismo hace siete años; el día que secuestraron a Ginny, Luna, y Neville, cuando tú evitaste que Sirius te borrara la memoria.  
  
Yo asentí, feliz de que Hermione recordara ese hecho.  
  
-Bien, -dije yo, -Lo que sigue.  
  
Cedric, se alejó, y la que se acercó fue Laura.  
  
-¡Expelliarmus! –exclamó ella tan de pronto que Hermione dio un respingo.  
  
Yo retrocedí casi un metro por el impulso del encantamiento, y mi varita salió volando y fue a dar al piso, a algunos metros de mí.  
  
Harry, Hermione y Sirius estaban tan concentrados para ver que haría yo ahora, y preguntándose la razón de por qué Laura habría hecho eso, que no se esperaban lo que sucedió a continuación:  
  
Laura se volteó hacia Harry y exclamó -¡Expelliarmus!  
  
La varita de Harry se le escapó de las manos y fue a dar al suelo, no muy lejos de la mía. Hermione se asustó; Sirius estaba a punto de gritarnos algo, y al parecer Harry trataba de comprender lo que sucedía.  
  
Después de un par de segundos de incomprensión por parte de la mayoría de los ahí presentes; Harry estiró la mano hacia su varita y miró ésta fijamente, un segundo después la varita se elevó y fue hacia la mano de Harry, como si acabaran de usar un encantamiento convocador en ella. Una vez que Harry tuvo la varita en su mano volteó a verme, de hecho, todos lo hicieron. Yo suspiré, miré mi varita fijamente, y sucedió lo mismo que con la de Harry, ésta voló directamente a mi mano.  
  
Una vez que yo la tuve me voltee hacia los demás. Harry se quedó pensativo unos instantes, luego reaccionó.  
  
-Acabo de recordar algo, -dijo él, -El día que nos enfrentamos a Lord Voldemort y Colagusano, ambos nos quedamos sin nuestras varitas; después tú la atrajiste con tu vista y me animaste para que hiciera lo mismo, y lo hice; fue algo muy extraño, como... como...  
  
-Magia...sin varita, -le dije yo.  
  
Harry me miró interrogativamente.  
  
-James, -dije yo, -Haz el honor, ¿Quieres?  
  
James asintió y dio un paso al frente, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar:  
  
-Hacer magia sin varitas es un don muy raro, y aún si lo tienes, es muy difícil darse cuenta; ya que se puede confundir fácilmente con otros dones. Aún así, hasta la fecha sólo se sabe de una familia que posea este extraño don...la nuestra.  
  
Harry no comprendía del todo lo que estaba pasando; aunque, al juzgar por el brillo en su rostro, Hermione si.  
  
-¿Qué es? –preguntó Sirius al verla.  
  
-Alguna vez leí sobre este tipo de don, -dijo ella, -También leí que solamente un mago con este don podría rivalizar con los poderes del temible Lord Voldemort (me imagino que por eso quería matar a Harry)...Mmm...  
  
-Alto ahí, -interrumpió Sirius, -Si lo que ustedes dicen es cierto, eso no explica cómo es que Ella –me señala, -tiene esos poderes.  
  
-De hecho, -dijo Cedric, -Eso lo explica todo.  
  
Todos voltearon a verlo con la boca abierta.  
  
-Una maga de dieciséis años que sabe cosas de la historia que nadie más, -comenzó a recitar él. –es animaga, sabe hablar pársel, hacer magia sin varitas, y nos salvó específicamente a nosotros.  
  
-Y a ti Sirius, -agregó Laura  
  
Nadie decía nada.  
  
-¿No lo comprenden? –preguntó él.  
  
Harry y Hermione negaron con la cabeza; Sirius permaneció en silencio.  
  
Justo en ese momento se escuchó el llanto de un bebé. Hermione se levantó en el acto, como impulsada por un resorte; todos la observamos a la expectativa. Ella salió del salón, y un minuto después volvió; llevaba una bebé en brazos.  
  
-Lo siento, -se disculpó ella, -La bebé se despertó.  
  
Todos observábamos la bebé que ella estaba cargando: era pequeña, de cabello castaño oscuro y revuelto, y unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, tendría unos dos años.  
  
Todos miraban a la niña, en especial Lily y James, se notaba una gran ternura en su mirada.  
  
-Lo olvidaba, -dijo Harry, -Ella es nuestra hija...  
  
-Lilian, -interrumpí yo  
  
Todos voltearon a verme.  
  
-¿Cómo...Cómo sabías? –tartamudeó Harry  
  
-En seguida lo comprenderás, –le dije, -Todos lo comprenderán.  
  
Con eso yo caminé un poco, hasta situarme en el centro del salón. Laura, Cedric, Lily y James retrocedieron hasta sentarse en los muebles cercanos a Harry y Hermione.  
  
Yo saqué mi varita, cerré los ojos y comencé a hacer ademanes lentos con la varita, era como si trazara figuras en el aire. Finalmente apunté a mi cabeza con la varita y pronuncié dos palabras: -¡Finite incantatem!  
  
Una luz comenzó a bañarme de la cabeza a los pies; era como si me acabaran de arrojar una cubeta de poción reveladora. El color rojo pareció caerse de mi cabello para revelar un castaño oscuro. Me quité los lentes por un momento, parpadee, el café de mis ojos se había desvanecido para dar paso a un precioso verde esmeralda. Todos me miraban sin habla.  
  
-No lo puedo creer, -murmuró Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó Harry a la vez  
  
-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Sirius con actitud molesta, -¡Habla ya!  
  
-Yo soy todo lo que ya dijo Cedric, -dije yo, -Y mi nombre es... Lilian Jessica Potter.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! –gritaron Harry, Hermione y Sirius al unísono.  
  
-¿Qué clase de broma es esta? –preguntó Sirius.  
  
-No es ninguna broma Sirius créeme, -le dije yo  
  
-¿Ah si? –insistió Sirius, -¿Y por qué he de hacerlo?  
  
-Porque aquí estamos nosotros para probar que lo que ella dice es cierto. –dijo Laura  
  
Sirius nos miraba con desconfianza.  
  
-Yo...yo no... no entiendo, -tartamudeó Hermione, -¿Cómo es posible?  
  
-Con un anillo del tiempo, -insistí yo, -Ya se los dije. Viaje en el tiempo a distintas épocas para salvarlos a ellos, ayudarlos a ustedes, y después dejar a todos en paz en una época más segura.  
  
-Entonces, -dijo Harry mirándome a mí y luego a la bebé, -Se supone que tú eres...  
  
-Así es, -dije yo, -Yo soy esa pequeña bebé, dentro de catorce años claro; yo soy lo que ella será a los dieciséis años. Soy su hija venida del futuro.  
  
-Nuestra... –comenzó Harry  
  
-Hija... –completó Hermione  
  
Yo asentí.  
  
Ambos me miraron de una manera muy extraña, tan tierna, comprensiva... No pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.  
  
-Pero aún hay algo que no entiendo, -dijo Sirius  
  
-Si realmente tú fueras la hija de Harry, -dijo Sirius, -Y fuiste tú la que me salvó hace ocho años. ¿Por qué te llevaste a los demás y a mí no?  
  
-Sabía que harías esa pregunta, -dije yo, -Número 1, no quería ni imaginar el desastre. Es decir, todo lo que ibas a preguntar y que obviamente no me ibas a querer hacer caso para nada. Número 2, Harry.  
  
-¿Yo? –preguntó Harry  
  
Yo asentí, -Quizá ya se hayan dado cuenta que al estar en éstas épocas yo formo un extraño lazo mental con Harry. Por ese mismo lazo, el día que rescaté a Sirius, podía sentir todo el dolor por el que estaba pasando Harry al pensar que su padrino había muerto. No pude soportarlo. Y decidí dejar a Sirius.  
  
Al parecer con eso Sirius se convenció que yo decía la verdad. Todos me miraron con amor, un amor que no había sentido desde hacía casi un año.  
  
.  
  
Lo que pasó después no lo voy a narrar aquí ya que es personal, solo les diré que hacia mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien, era simplemente maravilloso.  
  
.  
  
Casi una hora después todos nos encontrábamos tomando té en el salón. De pronto, caí en la cuenta de algo.  
  
-¡Cielos! –dije yo poniéndome de pie, -Ya es tarde. Debo marcharme  
  
-¿Marcharte? –preguntó Laura  
  
-¿A dónde? –preguntó Hermione  
  
-A mi casa, -respondí yo.  
  
-¿Tu casa? –preguntó Sirius  
  
-Así es, -dije yo, -Debo volver a mi casa, a mi época.  
  
-¿Por qué? –preguntó Lily  
  
-Mi misión aquí ha concluido, y debo volver, -expliqué yo.  
  
Ellos simplemente asintieron.  
  
En eso, alguien tocó la puerta.  
  
Todos voltearon a verme.  
  
Velozmente, yo saqué mi varita y me apunté con ella.  
  
-¡Transformie! –exclamé.  
  
El cabello volvió a teñirse de rojo y los ojos de color café.  
  
-Debo irme, -repetí yo.  
  
Todos fueron y me abrazaron.  
  
-Cuídate mucho...hija, -murmuró Hermione  
  
-Suerte, -murmuró Harry  
  
-Adiós mamá...papá... –murmuré yo, al borde de las lágrimas –Adiós a todos.  
  
Con eso yo tomé los dos baúles diminutos y salí por la puerta trasera.  
  
.  
  
Una vez afuera, y mientras me internaba poco a poco en la espesura del bosque que rodeaba la casa, alcancé a distinguir las voces de las personas que habían entrado.  
  
-Buenas tardes Harry, Hermione...Oh...Por las barbas de Merlín...Pero si son James y Lily Potter...Y Laura Marvesh...¡Dios santo!...¡Es un milagro!  
  
Me detuve y sonreí satisfecha. Lo había logrado, había cumplido mi misión; con una sonrisa en el rostro me levanté la manga de la túnica y oprimí el botón del anillo temporal; todo me dio vueltas y viaje en el tiempo, una última vez.


	20. Capítulo 19

> > **Entre el pasado y el futuro...**
> 
> **Hay un Instante, un Momento, un Segundo llamado Presente.**

_Capitulo 19. Un duelo decisivo_  
  
Yo aparecí en las afueras del bosque. Estaba tan feliz de volver a casa. Entré corriendo a la casa.  
  
-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Ya volví! –grité al entrar  
  
Nadie me contestó. Subí las escaleras y encontré a mi hermano en su pequeña cama, pero ni rastro de mis padres. Me dio un mal presentimiento. Bajé corriendo las escaleras; me puse el manto y salí de la casa.   
  
Corrí lo más rápido que pude; luego me transformé en lechuza y me fui volando. Me sentía extraña, como que mis padres estaban en peligro. Llegué al exterior de una cueva y vi luces de hechizos salir del interior.  
  
Con el corazón en la mano me volví humana y entré a la cueva. Saqué mi varita y fui caminando con cuidado. Al llegar casi al final me escondí tras un roca y observé la escena. Mis padres con las varitas en alto peleando con el mismo mortífago con el que lo habían hecho hacía un año, Malfoy.   
  
El mortífago lanzó un ataque y tiró a mi padre al suelo.  
  
-¡Te mataré! –dijo Malfoy a mi padre, -¡Crucio!  
  
-¡Harry cuidado! –gritó mi madre y se interpuso. –¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh...!!   
  
-¡Hermione! –gritó mi padre, -Cariño...  
  
-¡Ja! –se rió Malfoy, -Tonta sangresucia. Pero ahora nadie te protegerá.  
  
-¡¿Quieres ver?! –grité saliendo de mi escondite.   
  
Me fui a parar frente a mi padre con la varita en alto.  
  
-Muchacha tonta, -dijo Malfoy –No podrás vencerme.  
  
-Ya lo hice una vez, Draco, -le dije  
  
-¿Qué? –preguntó él  
  
Me quité el manto y lo arrojé al suelo.  
  
-Ya te vencí una vez, -le dije, -O es que acaso te falla la memoria, Draco Malfoy  
  
-Laila Evans, la sangresucia, -dijo Malfoy  
  
-Mi nombre es Lilian Potter, -le dije, -Y no soy ninguna sangresucia.  
  
-No importa, -dijo Malfoy, -Aquella vez tuviste suerte, ahora será muy diferente.  
  
-Ya veremos, -le dije.  
  
Nos miramos con un intenso odio.  
  
-¡Crucio! –atacó él  
  
-¡Reflectus! –me defendí yo.  
  
El ataque se le regresó a Malfoy y este lo esquivó por milímetros.   
  
-¡Avada Kedavra! –atacó él  
  
-¡Difevite! –respond  
  
El muro de fuego verde.  
  
-Sigues siendo como hace 20 años, -dijo Malfoy  
  
-Para ti han sido veinte años, -le dije, -Para mí no han pasado ni veinte días.  
  
-¡Ja! –se burló Malfoy –Eres una tonta. ¡Mega Serpensortia!  
  
Una enorme serpiente surgió de la varita de Malfoy y fue hacia mí.  
  
-El tonto eres tú Draco, -le dije, -O es que acaso ya olvidaste, que soy una Potter.   
  
Malfoy al parecer no captó lo que quería decir. Yo me voltee hacia la serpiente.   
  
-Alto, -dije yo, mi voz sonó como un siseo que solo mi padre y la serpiente pudieron comprender. –Date la vuelta, -la serpiente me obedeció. –Ataca.   
  
La enorme serpiente se lanzó contra Malfoy, él grito espantado y se cayó al suelo.   
  
A mi me dieron ganas de reírme, pero me aguanté.  
  
-Evanesco... –dije yo  
  
La serpiente se esfumó.   
  
Malfoy se levantó lentamente y gruño.   
  
-Sigues siendo una tonta, -dijo él, -Ja! Ja!  
  
Este hombre es un tonto, pensé, ¿Qué razón tiene para reírse? Entonces me di cuenta lo que planeaba, lo noté en el último momento.  
  
-¡¡Expelliarmus!! –gritamos los dos a un tiempo.  
  
Las varitas de ambos salieron volando.   
  
De inmediato Malfoy se lanzó por la suya; pero yo sabía a la perfección lo que debía hacer. Hice un ademán con la mano y la varita salió de su alcance. Con otro mi varita volvió a mi mano. Él volvió a intentar tomar su varita; mi padre movió la mano y la varita de Malfoy fue hacia mí.  
  
Con ambas varitas, una en cada mano, apunté a Malfoy.   
  
Malfoy se enderezó y me vio, parecía estar pensando si valdría la pena tratar de huir; finalmente se quedó sentado en el suelo de piedra.  
  
Mi padre se puso de pie y ayudó a mi madre a que hiciera lo mismo.  
  
-Bien hecho Lilian, -dijo mi padre  
  
-Gracias, -dije orgullosa.  
  
-Sanatem... -murmuré yo apuntando a mi madre.   
  
Sus heridas sanaron por completo; ella sonrió.   
  
-Parece que has mejorado bastante, -dijo ella  
  
Yo asentí sonriendo.   
  
-Hay que llamar a los Aurores, -dijo mi padre –Les dará mucho gusto saber que finalmente detuvimos a Draco Malfoy.   
  
Mi madre y yo asentimos.   
  
-Yo iré al ministerio, -dije yo.   
  
Al instante me transformé en lechuza y salí de la cueva volando.   
  
Mientras volaba pensé en todo lo que me había ocurrido en mi viaje, era increíble.   
  
.  
  
No tardé en llegar a la oficina del ministerio, me metí volando por una ventana, iba tan rápido que casi hago que a una de las secretarias se le caigan todos los papeles.   
  
En el momento que llegué a la oficina de Penélope Weasley me detuve y transformé en humana.   
  
-Hola Penny, ¿Penny? –pregunté yo  
  
Penélope tardó en reaccionar, pero finalmente volteó.   
  
-Hola, -dijo ella sin dejar de mover papeles.   
  
-¿Está Percy? –pregunté yo  
  
-Si, pero está... –comenzó ella  
  
Yo no le puse atención y salí de su oficina para dirigirme a otra.   
  
Al llegar con la secretaria de esta oficina esta me detuvo.   
  
-No puede pasar señorita, -me dijo  
  
-Necesito ver a Percy, -dije yo  
  
-Pero el Sr. Weasley esta ocupado, -dijo ella  
  
Yo no le hice caso y pase junto a ella. Llegué a la puerta de la oficina de Percy. Traté de abrirla pero estaba hechizada. Saqué mi varita y apunté a la puerta.   
  
-Alohomora, -dije yo  
  
La puerta se abrió al instante. Yo entré y la cerré a mis espaldas.   
  
Percy alzó la vista, parecía molesto por la interrupción.   
  
-¿Qué haces aquí Lilian? –preguntó él  
  
-Mucho gusto verte a ti también, -dije con tono sarcástico  
  
-Sabes que no puedes entrar a mi oficina a la fuerza, -dijo él molesto, -Y menos usando un hechizo. Eres menor de edad y...  
  
-Miembro de la Orden del Fénix, -dije yo, -Tenemos permiso de usar magia en casos necesarios.   
  
-¿Y cuál es la necesidad ahora? –preguntó Percy  
  
-Otro mortífago, -dije yo, -Mis padres y yo atrapamos a Draco Malfoy.  
  
-¿Draco? ¿Malfoy? –preguntó Percy impresionado  
  
Yo solo asentí.   
  
-Enviaré un grupo de aurores de inmediato, -dijo él, -¿A dónde?  
  
-La cueva en la montaña de Minsteak, -dije yo, -A unos kilómetros del Valle de Godric.  
  
-Está bien, -dijo Percy, -Estarán allá en un par de minutos.   
  
-De acuerdo, -dije yo, -Debo volver con mi padre.   
  
Percy asintió. Yo me transformé en lechuza y salí volando de la oficina de Percy y en dirección a la montaña Minsteak.  
  
.  
  
En el camino sobrevolé el Valle de Godric, mi hogar; ese lugar tenía tanta historia: Ahí Voldemort había desaparecido por primera vez hacía 37 años, cuando Harry Potter (mi padre) tenía tan sólo un año de edad, el mismo día que se habían dado por muertas a tres personas que en realidad no lo estaban (Laura Marvesh, James y Lily Potter); ahí mismo, 15 años después, hacía 22 años, el mismo chico, Harry Potter, quien en ese entonces ya contaba con 16 años de edad, junto con seis amigos de toda la vida, y una chica a la que acababa de conocer (yo, obviamente) habían vencido definitivamente al Sr. Tenebroso; 4 años después, este gran mago se había casado con su novia, Hermione, ambos tenían 20 años entonces, y se habían ido a vivir a ese hermoso Valle; 1 año más tarde ahí había nacido su primogénita (me refiero a mí por supuesto); y dos años más adelante había vuelto cierta misteriosa chica que ellos habían conocido en Hogwarts, que no habían visto en 7 años, y que seguía igual que la última vez que la vieron, ellos la conocían cómo Laila Evans, pero ese día, en ese Valle, se enteraron que en realidad su nombre era Lilian Potter, su hija venida del futuro, y que los visitaba para llevarles a tres personas sumamente importantes: Laura Marvesh, James y Lily Potter; y ahora, que habían pasado 14 años más, este Valle era el hogar de la "pequeña" familia Potter: mis abuelos (James y Lily Potter), mis padres (Harry y Hermione Potter), mi hermano (el pequeño James) y yo, así como también vivía la familia Black (Sirius y Laura, y su hija Laila –adivinen en honor a quien). 


	21. Epílogo

> > **Entre el pasado y el futuro...**
> 
> **Hay un Instante, un Momento, un Segundo llamado Presente.**

_Epílogo._  
  
Me levanté por la mañana muy temprano. Mire a mi alrededor; realmente era reconfortante estar en casa. Hacía un mes que había vuelto, y a mi regreso ayudado a mis padres a capturar a Draco Malfoy, quien ahora se encontraba preso en Azkaban; prisión que ya no era custodiada por dementores sino por Harlings (unas criaturas pequeñas, parecidas a elfos domésticos, inteligentes y muy obedientes), vigilaban las celdas donde se encontraban todos los mortífagos.   
  
Este día era muy especial, era mi cumpleaños, mi cumpleaños número 17. Mis padres habían organizado una fiesta, a la que estaban invitados, además de la familia, los Black(Sirius, Laura, y Laila), los Longbottom(Neville, Luna, y su hijo Patrick), los Creevey(Colin, Ginny y su hija Clara) los Weasley(Bill, Fleur y sus hijos Clarisse y Fabius; Percy, Penny, y su hija Patty; Fred y su esposa Alicia-embarazada-; George, su esposa Angelina, y su hijo Mark ; y por último Ron, Violeta, y sus hijos Richard, y las gemelas Melian y Marian).   
  
La fiesta estaría bastante animada, y se llevaría acabo en un claro del bosque de Rowena(junto al Valle de Godric).   
  
.  
  
Llegó la hora de la fiesta, yo me había puesto una túnica verde azulada muy bonita que me había comprado un par de días antes. Y me encontraba platicando con unas amigas.  
  
-Es que en serio Jess, no puedo creer que te hayas ido a estudiar al extranjero un año y nos dijeras nada, -comentó una chica.  
  
-Sí, -dijo otra, -Todo fue un desastre, tuvimos que poner a Gary como buscador.  
  
-¿Y quién ocupó su lugar como cazador? –pregunté yo.  
  
-Nancy, -dijo la primera, de nombre Lorian, -De segundo. La dejaremos en ese puesto.  
  
-Mientras no me dejen fuera del equipo, -dije yo en tono de broma.  
  
-Claro, -dijo la segunda, Claire, -Gary ya se graduó. Y si no regresas no sé como ganaremos la próxima copa de quidditch, porque en serio que este año la ganamos de puro milagro.  
  
Yo me reí de ese comentario.   
  
.  
  
Un rato más tarde fui a servirme algo de ponche. Estaba por volver con mis amigas cuando escuché una voz a mis espaldas.   
  
-¿Laila? –inquirió la voz.  
  
-¿Qué? –pregunté yo dándome la vuelta, confundida. Entonces lo vi, -¡Ron!  
  
-No entiendo nada, -dijo Ron  
  
-¿Por qué me llamas Laila? soy... –entonces me voltee, me miré en la ventana que había a un lado, el cabello rojo y los ojos cafés. –Oh no.   
  
-¿Qué? –preguntó Ron  
  
-Finite Incantatem, -pronuncié yo apuntándome con la varita.   
  
Mis cabellos volvieron a ser castaños, y mis ojos verdes. Ron me miraba confundido.   
  
-¿Padrino? –dije yo dudosa.   
  
-¿Padrino? –repitió él.  
  
-Em... si, -dije yo, -Padrino, soy tu ahijada, Lilian Jessica.   
  
-Pero, Laila, -dijo Ron.  
  
-Esa fue una identidad falsa, para viajar al pasado.  
  
-Pero... –insistió él.  
  
-Larga historia, -dije yo.   
  
-Estás diciendo que tú eras Laila,   
  
-Em... si.   
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Fue una identidad falsa que adopté para poder viajar al pasado y cambiar el futuro sin afectar mi existencia, o la de alguien más.   
  
-Por eso tantos secretos, y cosas sin explicación,   
  
-Si, tuve tiempo de explicarle a mis padres cuando volvía a la época en que ya tenían 22 años; pero cuando te vi, no me atreví a decirte la verdad, me sentía muy confundida.   
  
-Entonces desde que pasó eso en Hogwarts tú ya sabías que Violeta llegaría de América y yo me enamoraría de ella.   
  
-Ehm...si, yo lo sabía. Además, lo que tu querías no podía ser, y ni siquiera podías quererlo cuando ni siquiera sabías quien era yo realmente.   
  
Ron asintió.  
  
-Me da gusto que lo entiendas padrino, -dije yo con una sonrisa, le di un beso en la mejilla y me alejé.  
  
.  
  
Pasaron varias horas, y la música que empezó a sonar era más calmada. Vi a varias de mis amigas bailando con sus novios. También mis tíos bailaban. El día había sido casi perfecto, casi.   
  
-¿Quieres bailar? –dijo una voz a mis espaldas.  
  
Yo me voltee sorprendida. Era un chico alto, de cabellos rojizos, y ojos azul claro, alto, delgado, y con un gran porte.   
  
-Disculpa, no me he presentado, -dijo él, -Soy Richard, Richard Weasley.   
  
-Si, -dije yo, -Soy Lilian Jessica Potter, aunque mis amigas me llaman Jess.  
  
-Lo sé, -dijo Richard, -Es decir, mi padre me ha mostrado fotos tuyas.   
  
No supe por qué me sonrojé, es decir, rara vez en mi vida me había sonrojado. Pero había algo en Richard, en su manera de hablar, de mirarme, que simplemente me cautivaba.   
  
-Entonces, ¿Quieres bailar? –repitió él.  
  
-Claro, -dije yo.   
  
Lo tomé del brazo y fuimos hasta el centro de la pista, ahí él puso una mano en mi cintura, yo una en su hombro, y comenzamos a bailar. Era increíble.  
  
La noche siguió, pero para mí el tiempo se había detenido, en esos instantes. Richard y yo, juntos, bailando.   
  
Casi era medianoche, varios invitados se habían ido ya, la pista estaba casi vacía. Entonces yo agaché la cabeza.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre? –me preguntó Richard.  
  
-Es que, -quise inventar una excusa, pero no me atreví, así que dije la verdad. -pronto volverás a irte.   
  
-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Richard.  
  
-Hasta hace un rato yo pensaba que este día había sido casi perfecto, -le expliqué, -Ahora realmente pienso que es perfecto; y quisiera que la noche durara eternamente.   
  
-Yo también, -dijo él en voz baja.   
  
Yo me recargué en él, se sentía tan bien.   
  
Un minuto después enderecé la cabeza.  
  
-No te vayas, -le dije.   
  
-No lo haré, -dijo él en un susurro.   
  
Yo sonreí, el acercó su mano a mi rostro y me acarició con dulzura. Su mano, su caricia, se sentía tan bien.   
  
Cerré los ojos, y de pronto, sentí sus labios contra los míos. Suaves, dulces. Yo no pude resistirme y me dejé ir. En ese beso, ese beso era lo más maravilloso que había experimentado en toda mi vida.   
  
Cuando terminó, él me abrazó, y seguimos balanceándonos al compás de la música.   
  
.  
  
Tal y como yo había pensado días antes, aunque en realidad parecían años antes: Nunca estaría sola, nunca lo había estado, no realmente.   
  
FIN   
  
Al fin terminé este Fanfic. La verdad que me llevó mucho tiempo escribirlo. Jamás había escrito una historia en primera persona, y aunque sé que estuvo un poco revuelta con las fechas y épocas, lo hice lo mejor que pude, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Porque yo sí disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. No sé, quizá ya se imaginen lo que pasó conmigo, bueno con Lilian después de esa fiesta, quizá no. Tal vez algún día me anime a escribir otro Fanfic como continuación de éste. No lo sé. Todo dependerá de que tanto les haya gustado este. 

Les agradezco mucho a todos los que dejaron sus reviews, me impulsaron a continue¿ar con el fic. Y espero su opinión de este final(al menos por ahora).  
  
Adieu.


End file.
